<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my heart will (never) be your home by sblackpearlnim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803078">my heart will (never) be your home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sblackpearlnim/pseuds/sblackpearlnim'>sblackpearlnim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, i'm back i guess, idk how to tag sorry, ini judulnya dulu perfect lover di ffn, ini juga pernah dipost di fandom carat, slight johnten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sblackpearlnim/pseuds/sblackpearlnim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Doyoung pikir dia tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta (lagi) dalam hidupnya, lalu datang Jung Jaehyun dan Doyoung tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dipercaya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my heart will (never) be your home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Halo :)</p><p>Beberapa mungkin ada yang udah baca ff ini di ffn dulu sebelum kuhapus, aku mutusin pos ulang buat temen-temen yang masih suka Jaedo since i occasionally got dms^^</p><p>Sebenarnya aku malu sama cerita ini dan gatau apa bakal ada yang baca but anywaaaay enjoy^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mereka bertemu awal musim dingin.</p><p>Dua minggu sebelum natal dan Doyoung berdiri di lobi kedatangan Internasional Bandara Incheon dengan selembar kertas bertuliskan nama seseorang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya. Udara hari itu 5 derajat Celcius, Doyoung hanya mengenakan selembar jaket tipis di luar kaosnya yang tidak kalah tipis. Dalam hati pemuda itu tidak berhenti mengutuki diri sendiri karena ya Tuhan kenapa dia harus punya mobil sendiri dan kenapa dia terlalu baik hati?</p><p>Johnny, salah satu teman Ten yang sekarang sudah jadi temannya juga—sepertinya—menelepon pagi-pagi sekali dan berbicara dalam satu hembusan napas “Doyoung, kau sekarang masih di Seoul kan? Tolong aku. Aku betul-betul butuh bantuanmu sekarang, kalau tidak aku benar-benar akan mati.”</p><p>Doyoung, masih setengah tidak sadar karena Seo-sialan-Johnny meneleponnya pukul lima pagi dan itu masih terlalu dini untuk mendengar suara panik pemuda Amerika itu di telepon selulernya, dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur menjawab malas “Astaga Johnny, ini pukul lima pagi demi Tuhan.”</p><p>“Aku tahu, tapi aku sangat butuh bantuanmu.” Terdengar jawaban Johnny dari ujung lain telepon, masih konsisten dengan kepanikannya.</p><p>Doyoung mengerang kesal sembari melotot pada selimut di atas kakinya, berpura-pura itu adalah Johnny lalu menjawab “Sebaiknya ini adalah urusan penting yang menyangkut hidup mati, karena kalau tidak, maka aku yang akan menempatkanmu dalam situasi itu.”</p><p>“Ini melebihi situasi hidup mati dan kau betul-betul harus menolongku.”</p><p>Mendengar jawaban Johnny yang masih diutarakan dengan panik, Doyoung akhirnya meluruskan duduknya dan menanggapi dengan serius. “Baiklah. Ada apa?”</p><p>“Tolong jemput temanku hari ini di bandara.” KATANYA.</p><p>Doyoung mengurut pelipisnya dan menghela napas, karena demi seluruh Dewa yang ada ini terlalu pagi untuk candaan tidak masuk akal Johnny. “Kau betul-betul mau mati ya?”</p><p>Tapi Johnny tidak sedang bercanda.</p><p>“Ugh dengarkan aku dulu. Aku sekarang sedang ada di Busan dengan bosku karena ada urusan pekerjaan yang mendesak dan aku sama sekali lupa kalau temanku akan tiba di Korea hari ini dan aku harus menjemputnya.”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“Dia sudah delapan tahun tidak ke Korea,” lanjut Johnny lagi tanpa merasa bersalah. “Dan pasti akan sangat marah kalau tahu tidak ada yang menjemputnya hari ini di Bandara.”</p><p>“Bukan urusanku.”</p><p>“Doyoung tolonglah. Kalau pekerjaan ini tidak mendesak aku pasti akan menjemputnya.”</p><p>“Apa aku terlihat seperti peduli?” balas Doyoung lagi sinis. Yang benar saja, dia kehilangan beberapa menit tidurnya yang berharga hanya untuk mendengar ocehan tidak berguna Johnny di pagi hari. Tidak lucu. Sama sekali tidak lucu. “Lagipula kenapa tidak minta tolong Ten saja sih?”</p><p>Johnny terdengar menghela napas di ujung sana. “Kau tahu bagaimana dia. Bisa-bisa aku dibunuh karena menelepon sepagi ini.”</p><p>“Memangnya kau pikir sekarang ini aku tidak sedang merencanakan pembunuhanmu apa?” teriak Doyoung dengan kesal pada ponselnya. Kenapa semua orang berpikir adalah ide buruk untuk mengganggu Ten tapi tidak pernah seorangpun takut untuk mengganggu dirinya kapan pun, dimana pun, dalam situasi apa pun. Dan saat Doyoung bilang tidak seorang pun, artinya tidak seorang pun. Tidak. Seorang. Pun.</p><p>“Karena aku tahu kau lebih baik dari dia,” jawab Johnny dengan suara ceria yang dibuat-buat. Doyoung rasanya bisa melihat senyum lebar lelaki itu hanya dari mendengar suaranya.</p><p>Itu dia. Doyoung terlalu baik kepada semua orang. Dan dia seperti memancarkan kesan bisa dimintai tolong. Makanya orang-orang ini selalu tidak pernah merasa bersalah untuk menyusahkannya. Dan memang kenyataannya dia tidak pernah bisa berkata tidak.</p><p>Doyoung menghela napas pasrah “Baiklah, jam berapa dia sampai?”</p><p>Johnny segera bersorak gembira setelah itu.</p><p>Jadi, begitu kronologi bagaimana Doyoung berakhir pada situasi ini. Menggenggam kertas putih di depan dadanya seperti idiot, kedinginan, serta membenci diri sendiri—juga Johnny. Dia sudah berdiri di titik yang sama setidaknya setengah jam karena Johnny bilang “dia akan sampai setidaknya pukul sembilan lewat.” Lalu Doyoung dengan tidak merasa bersalah dan sangat sengaja tiba di Bandara Incheon pukul sepuluh kurang tiga menit. Jauh terlambat dari jadwal kedatangan teman Johnny. Tapi ternyata pesawat dari Toronto yang ditumpangi teman Johnny belum sampai bahkan setelah Doyoung bolak-balik ke kamar kecil sebanyak empat kali dan sekarang dia benar-benar membeku.</p><p>Saat akhirnya terdengar pengumuman dari <em>speaker</em>—entah dari bagian mana di bandara—bahwa pesawat penerbangan Kanada-Korea dari Toronto telah mendarat, itu sudah hampir pukul sebelas dan Doyoung rasanya belum pernah merasa selega ini mendengar kedatangan pesawat dalam hidupnya. Dia benar-benar hampir mati kedinginan sekarang. Namun ternyata dia masih dibuat menunggu sampai hampir setengah jam kemudian sebelum akhirnya seorang lelaki dengan i-phone menempel di telinga dan wajah kesal berjalan mendekatinya dengan ragu.</p><p>“Permisi, apa anda Kim Doyoung?” ujar orang itu.</p><p>Doyoung melongo. Hanya memproses sebagian dari pertanyaan lelaki itu. Karena tubuhnya seperti sudah mati rasa setengah dan dia hanya ingin cepat-cepat pulang sekarang.</p><p>“Kurasa nama yang tertulis di kertasmu adalah namaku dan Johnny <em>hyung</em> bilang dia minta tolong temannya untuk menjemputku hari ini.”</p><p>Doyoung masih belum menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu dan mendengarnya berbicara ke i-phonenya dengan nada kesal. “Astaga <em>hyung</em> aku sudah menempuh perjalanan selama enam belas jam, <em>jetlag</em>, dan sekarang aku terlantar di bandara. Kau benar-benar teman yang tidak bisa diandalkan.” Raut wajahnya refleksi asli dari nada suaranya.</p><p>“Aku Doyoung,” kata Doyoung akhirnya setelah membiarkan orang itu mengomeli Johnny lebih lama di ponsel—karena Johnny pantas mendapatkan itu—menarik perhatian si orang asing.</p><p>“Kau teman Johnny <em>hyung</em>?”</p><p>Doyoung mengangguk lemah sebagai balasan. Terlalu malas untuk memikirkan tanggapan lain. Dia langsung berbalik setelah itu seraya berkata “ayo”, membuang kertas yang tadi dipegangnya ke tong sampah terdekat sementara teman Johnny mengikutinya dengan patuh.</p><p>Pertemuan pertama itu sama sekali tidak istimewa. Karena baik Doyoung maupun lelaki itu menutup mulut serapat mungkin selama perjalanan dari bandara ke apartemen Johnny. Bahkan sampai mereka naik ke kamar apartemen si <em>swagger</em> Amerika itu serta meletakkan seluruh barang bawaan temannya sembarangan di lantai, mereka masih tidak bertukar satu kata pun. Si orang asing terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi Doyoung membuatnya jelas bahwa dia sedang tidak dalam <em>mood</em> baik jadi dia mengurungkan niatnya dan hanya mengucapkan terima kasih pelan sebelum Doyoung menutup pintu apartemen dan berlalu.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mereka bertemu lagi seminggu kemudian. Pada pertemuan kedua, Doyoung akhirnya berkenalan secara resmi dengannya.</p><p>“Doyoung, kau sudah berkenalan dengan Jaehyun kan?” kata Johnny begitu Doyoung masuk ke dalam apartemennya.</p><p>Doyoung yang kebingungan hanya melongo kepada Johnny lalu kepada seseorang dengan <em>sweater</em> rajut di sofa. “Huh?”</p><p>Johnny terdiam kemudian membelalakkan matanya lebih besar dari yang pernah dilihat Doyoung sebelumnya. “Jangan bilang kalian sama sekali tidak berkenalan di bandara.” Dia memandang Doyoung dan pria lain di ruangan itu dengan tatapan menuduh.</p><p>“Bukan salahku,” terdengar orang itu bergumam.</p><p>Doyoung mengedikkan bahu acuh sambil melepas mantelnya dengan santai lalu melemparkannya ke wajah Johnny. Dia mendapat teriakan marah Johnny untuk itu.</p><p>“Aku yakin Doyoung memperlakukan Jaehyun dengan buruk sewaktu di bandara,” ujar Ten, tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Doyoung dan menyodorkan gelas <em>wine</em> kepadanya.</p><p>“Berisik.” timpal Doyoung cepat. Dia segera mengambil botol <em>wine</em> dari tangan Johnny—yang masih memegang mantelnya dengan marah—dan memindahkan isinya ke dalam gelas yang baru saja diterima dari Ten. Kemudian segera mengosongkan gelas itu secepat mengisinya. “Kau menyuruh aku menjemput, bukan berkenalan dengannya.”</p><p>“Setidaknya saling bersalaman dan berkenalan.”</p><p>“<em>Seriously</em>? Apa sekarang kita mau membahas ini atau mulai makan malam?”</p><p>Ten yang membalas perkataan Doyoung. Dengan memukulkan tangannya ke kepala temannya itu sangat keras. “Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali sih? Jangan bersikap seperti bocah.”</p><p>“Ya Tuhan, baiklah,” sergah Doyoung kesal. Dia berjalan gontai ke arah sofa setelah melotot marah pada Ten dan membalas memukul kepalanya. Dalam hati merengut kenapa harus dia yang berjalan ke sofa dan bukan orang itu yang bangkit dari duduknya? “Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku harus melakukan ini. Tapi dua orang itu bersikap seperti dunia akan berakhir kalau aku tidak menyalammu atau apalah.” Doyoung berkata malas lalu mengulurkan tangan ke depan wajah pria bersweater itu. “Ayo bersalaman.”</p><p>Tangan Doyoung segera disambut dengan hangat oleh orang itu dan dia tidak bisa melewatkan bagaimana kulitnya sangat putih. Nyaris sepucat susu.</p><p>“Aku Jaehyun,” katanya. “Jung Jaehyun.” Suaranya adalah suara lelaki paling seksi yang pernah didengar Doyoung. Sedikit rendah tapi tidak terlalu dalam, dengan sentuhan bass yang cukup.</p><p>Doyoung mengangkat kepala untuk melihat wajah lawan bicaranya. Untuk pertama kali betul-betul memperhatikan wajahnya. Segera setelah dia melakukannya, Doyoung langsung menyesali keputusan itu. Karena pemilik tangan yang sedang disalaminya itu sedang melihat langsung kepada Doyoung. Mata mereka bersiborok dan Doyoung tidak tahu bagaimana mengalihkan pandangan dari pertemuan canggung mata mereka sekarang.</p><p>Dia—Jaehyun—tersenyum dengan cara termanis seorang pria bisa tersenyum, membentuk lesung pipi yang begitu dalam, gigi-giginya yang entah kenapa begitu besar dan sangat rapi terlihat dan matanya berubah bentuk bulan sabit. Napas Doyoung tercekat, dia merasa mendapat serangan asma ringan. Karena pria ini, dengan karunia tampan yang entah datang dari mana terlihat nyaris terlalu sempurna.</p><p>Kemudian Doyoung dengan hati bercampur aduk mengalihkan pandangannya segera dari wajah pria itu dan memaksa lidahnya untuk bergerak “Kim Doyoung.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Aku lihat itu,” kata Ten malam harinya setelah mereka kembali dari makan malam di tempat Johnny. Makan malam berjalan lancar, mereka menghabiskan semua hidangan yang disediakan Johnny dan Jaehyun ditambah yang dibawa Ten dan Doyoung dari apartemen mereka sendiri. Lalu mereka bermain UNO sambil minum wine. Selain Doyoung yang semalaman berusaha menghindari bertatap mata dengan Jaehyun, semua berjalan dengan normal.</p><p>Saat malam sudah terlalu larut, Ten dan Doyoung pamit untuk kembali ke apartemen mereka, tidak menerima usulan Johnny untuk menginap di tempatnya saja. Begitu juga tawaran untuk mengantar mereka pulang, ditolak dengan sopan oleh Ten dan Doyoung. Mereka mengucapkan selamat malam kepada dua teman mereka dan segera berkendara selama sepuluh menit dari bangunan apartemen Johnny ke tempat mereka sendiri. Baik Ten maupun Doyoung tidak berbicara sama sekali selama sepuluh menit itu. Hanya suara penyiar radio lokal yang mengisi udara kosong di mobil mereka. Lalu sekarang, begitu mereka tiba di apartemen, tepat setelah menutup pintu di belakang mereka, hal pertama yang dilakukan Ten adalah mengatakan itu pada Doyoung.</p><p>Dari tingginya tingkat pergantian manusia yang hilir mudik dalam hidup Doyoung, Ten adalah salah satu yang bertahan cukup lama dengannya. Sejak bertemu saat kuliah dulu, sampai sekarang mereka masih bersahabat. Sudah selama tujuh tahun dan masih terus menghitung. Jujur dia sangat menyukai sahabatnya itu, tapi ada saat-saat dia lebih memilih untuk menukarkan Ten dengan sebungkus <em>potato chip</em> atau seekor anjing saja, dan saat ini adalah salah satunya.</p><p>“Lihat apa?” tanya Doyoung santai. Berpura-pura tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan Ten. Doyoung berharap dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud sahabatnya itu.</p><p>Ten memutar bola mata. Hal yang dilakukannya terlalu sering. “Kau tahu apa yang kubicarakan.”</p><p>“Tidak, dan tidak mau tahu juga.” Doyoung melempar tasnya dan berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air.</p><p>Ten mengikuti dari belakang dan mengerang. “Ayolah Doyoung.”</p><p>Tapi Doyoung bergeming. Meminum air sembari mengabaikan Ten, berpura-pura sahabatnya itu tidak sedang berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Berpura-pura sahabatnya itu tidak sedang berusaha mengungkit topik paling sensitif bagi Doyoung.</p><p>“Dia tampan,” kata Ten akhirnya setengah berteriak. Mengangkat lengan tinggi-tinggi meniru pose orang yang menyerah.</p><p>“Tidak terlalu.” Jawab Doyoung seraya mengangkat bahu, berusaha menunjukkan ekspresi paling tidak tertarik yang bisa dia lakukan.</p><p>“Dan lesung pipinya, aku tahu kau suka laki-laki berlesung pipi,” kata Ten lagi dengan keras kepala.</p><p>Doyoung menghela napas lalu berkata “Kau hanya menggunakan Yixing <em>sunbae</em> sebagai referensi untuk itu. Dan tidak, aku sama sekali tidak suka lesung pipinya.”</p><p>“Kau tidak suka lesung pipi Yixing?”</p><p>“<em>Sunbae</em>,” Doyoung mengoreksi. “Aku suka lesung pipinya. Yang tidak kusukai itu dia, teman Johnny.”</p><p>“Namanya Jaehyun.”</p><p>“<em>Whatever</em>.”</p><p>“<em>Eyesmile</em>nya juga menawan. Kau suka <em>eyesmile</em>.” Ten masih bersikeras mengganggu Doyoung dan mengikuti setiap langkahnya di apartemen kecil mereka.</p><p>“Ya Tuhan berhenti mengikutiku!” Doyoung berteriak—sedikit—fustasi. Dia menghadap Ten dan menatapnya kesal. “Ya aku suka <em>eyesmile</em>. Tapi bukan berarti aku suka semua pria yang bisa seperti itu. Kalau kau segitu sukanya, sana kencani dia.”</p><p>“Tidak mau. Bukan tipeku.”</p><p>Doyoung melotot garang pada Ten. “Bukan tipeku juga.”</p><p>“Kau bohong,” sembur Ten seraya melotot balik.</p><p>Dan mereka berdua tahu kalau memang Doyoung berbohong malam itu. Dusta besar kalau mengatakan Jaehyun sama sekali tidak memenuhi seluruh kriteria pria yang ingin dikencani Doyoung—secara fisik. Dia tinggi, putih, suara baritonnya adalah yang terbaik, ditambah dengan dua hal yang baru saja disebutkan Ten: lesung pipi dan mata yang bisa tersenyum itu. Tapi Doyoung sama sekali tidak mau lagi jatuh cinta dengan laki-laki seperti itu. Bahkan dia tidak mau lagi jatuh cinta dengan laki-laki manapun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung tidak berani berkencan semenjak patah hati empat tahun lalu. Dia saat itu berkencan dengan seorang pemuda yang ditemuinya di pesta. Pemuda yang begitu tampan dan terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi nyata. Matanya sehitam malam dan selalu wangi rokok yang sangat dibenci Doyoung. Pemuda itu adalah manifestasi mimpi indah dan mimpi buruk yang mewujud dalam satu entitas bagi Doyoung. Dengan sebatang Dunhill menempel setia di antara bibir dan topeng angkuh di wajahnya, dia adalah seorang aktor yang tidak pernah tahu kapan untuk berhenti bersandiwara. Di antara bir yang mereka bagi bersama, dia menyalakan rokok pertama Doyoung dan menciumnya seolah tidak mengenal hari esok. Tapi hubungan mereka segera kandas saat pemuda itu mematahkan hati Doyoung dengan brutal begitu musim panas berakhir. Doyoung menghabiskan bertahun-tahun untuk melupakan senyumnya.</p><p>Kali kedua Doyoung jatuh cinta, itu adalah pada seorang pemuda dari kelas kalkulusnya. Seorang pria eksentrik yang selalu mewarnai rambutnya mencolok. Pria yang tidak mau berhenti menghisap ganja. Tapi tubuhnya wangi mint segar dan Doyoung sangat menyukainya. Dia adalah pecinta yang sangat luar biasa. Dengan bisikan-bisikan lembut dan kata cinta di telinga Doyoung setiap kali. Dia mencintai Doyoung seperti anak kecil menyukai permen. Rakus dan terburu-buru. Di sela kopi hitam kesukaan pria itu, dia selalu tidak luput melempar ribuan komentar romantis ke arah Doyoung. Tapi dia meninggalkan Doyoung dalam sebuah kesalahpahaman yang begitu kacau.</p><p>Sepeninggal pria kedua, Doyoung sudah tidak pernah benar-benar jatuh cinta. Dan sekarang dia ingin tetap mempertahankannya seperti itu. Dia tidak butuh cinta. Dia tidak butuh pria lain untuk mematahkan hatinya. Doyoung sudah cukup bahagia seperti sekarang ini. Dengan Ten dan Johnny. Menghabiskan setiap akhir pekan bertiga, menonton drama, bermain UNO, karaoke bertiga, pergi ke klub pada hari-hari tertentu. Terkadang Doyoung bertemu laki-laki di klub dan menghabiskan malam bersama mereka. Tapi hanya sebatas itu. Doyoung, dengan segenap sisa kewarasan yang susah payah dirakitnya kembali dalam otaknya semenjak patah hati keduanya, menolak untuk memberikan hati kepada siapapun.</p><p>Karena itu, meski Jaehyun membangkitkan gejolak yang tidak terjelaskan di hatinya, Doyoung menolak dengan keras untuk mengikutinya. Dia memblokade akses pria mana pun dari bagian paling rapuh dalam dirinya itu. Bahkan walau Jaehyun terlihat seperti Dewa Yunani yang berjalan keluar dari sampul majalah sekalipun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lalu natal datang.</p><p>Doyoung kembali ke apartemen sehabis kerja dengan badan yang sudah terlalu lelah akibat kebanyakan lembur selama seminggu ini. Satu-satunya yang Doyoung inginkan sekarang adalah segera masuk ke kamarnya di apartemen yang dia bagi bersama Ten, bergelung di bawah selimut tebal, dan tidak bangun sampai tahun baru.</p><p>Yang tidak diharapkan Doyoung begitu memasuki lorong apartemennya adalah pemandangan seorang lelaki duduk di depan pintu yang sangat dia kenal sebagai pintunya.</p><p>Jaehyun.</p><p>Doyoung melangkah dengan ragu. Semakin dekat dia dengan Jaehyun, semakin berat terasa langkahnya. Dia tidak ingin bicara dengan orang ini. Jaehyun menyadari kehadirannya saat Doyoung sudah berjarak lima langkah darinya. Pria itu mengangkat kepala lalu segera memamerkan senyum malaikatnya kepada Doyoung. Ya Tuhan, tembak Doyoung sekarang.</p><p>“Hei,” sapa Jaehyun, segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya yang menghalangi pintu.</p><p>“Hei,” balas Doyoung canggung. Dia mengeluarkan kunci dari saku jaket dan menata suaranya setenang mungkin. “Sedang apa di sini?”</p><p>Jaehyun, masih tersenyum seraya menunggu tuan rumah untuk membukakan pintu apartemennya, menjawab “Katanya kita akan merayakan natal di sini dan Johnny <em>hyung</em> menyuruhku untuk langsung datang.”</p><p>Doyoung mengerutkan kening. Dia baru dengar hal seperti itu hari ini. Mereka—Ten dan Johnny—sama sekali tidak membicarakan rencana itu dengannya.</p><p>“Lalu mana dia?” tanya Doyoung lagi menyelidik. Jelas tidak suka kalau misalnya ini adalah salah satu rencana Ten—dibantu Johnny—untuk melakukan aksi mak comblang terhadap dia dan Jaehyun. Karena kalau memang itu tujuan dua orang itu, tidak seorang pun akan selamat sampai tahun baru nanti akibat kemarahan Doyoung. Bahkan Jaehyun yang secara teknis baru dikenalnya selama beberapa hari dan secara teknis tidak terlibat. Dengan alasan itu juga, meski Doyoung sudah menekan kuncinya, dia tetap tidak membukakan pintu untuk pria itu.</p><p>Jaehyun membalas pertanyaan Doyoung dengan mengedikkan bahu indikasi ketidaktahuannya tentang keberadaan Johnny.</p><p>“Bagaimana kau sampai di sini?”</p><p>“Taksi.”</p><p>“Kapan Johnny akan datang?”</p><p>Jaehyun membalas dengan mengangkat bahu, sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini seraya menggelengkan kepala.</p><p>Doyoung mengeraskan rahangnya, “Maaf aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu masuk begitu saja.”</p><p>Dan Jaehyun—terlalu terkejut—menatapnya tidak percaya. Matanya dipaksa membesar dari ukuran aslinya, dia menatap Doyoung ngeri lalu bertanya “Kau bercanda kan?”</p><p>“<em>Nope,</em>” kata Doyoung santai. Satu tangannya menggenggam kenop pintu dan tangan yang lain diletakkan di pinggang. “Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu.”</p><p>“Kau tidak serius sekarang kan? Kemarin kita sudah berkenalan,” kata Jaehyun lagi. Wajahnya berubah masam. “Suhu sekarang hampir 0 derajat dan aku sudah menunggu di sini selama setengah jam.”</p><p>Doyoung bahkan tidak menanggapi perkataan pria itu, alih-alih hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Dia betul-betul tidak siap dengan ini. Berduaan dengan Jaehyun di dalam apartemennya dalam situasinya sekarang ini lebih dari yang bisa ditanggung Doyoung. Karena dia tahu batasan dirinya. Kalau membiarkan dirinya berada dalam ruangan tertutup bersama Jaehyun—Jaehyun yang memenuhi seluruh kriteria lelaki impian Doyoung—Doyoung tahu bagaimana akhirnya nanti. Dia dengan memalukan pasti akan berakhir setidaknya mencium orang ini. Karena begitulah gampangnya dia. Dan Doyoung tidak mau itu.</p><p>Jadi dia bersikeras, mempertahankan diamnya sampai Jaehyun sendiri yang menyerah. Jaehyun menghela napas pasrah. “Baiklah, aku akan menunggu di sini sampai Johnny <em>hyung</em> datang.”</p><p>Sebenarnya dalam hati juga Doyoung tidak tega memperlakukan Jaehyun seperti ini. Dari merah pipi dan hidungnya, terlihat jelas kalau dia memang sudah menunggu untuk waktu yang tidak bisa dibilang singkat di udara terbuka. Pada cuaca seperti ini, dia pasti sangat kedinginan. Tapi Doyoung tetap mengangguk setuju lalu membuka pintu. Karena ini bukan salahnya. Ini semua rencana Johnny dan Ten, dia yakin itu. Karena itu biarkan saja mereka berdua melihat konsukuensi rencana bodoh mereka.</p><p>Sebelum Doyoung menutup pintu tepat di wajah Jaehyun, Jaehyun menahannya dan berkata “Setidaknya bolehkah aku mendapat minuman hangat? Aku hampir membeku di sini.”</p><p>“Baiklah.”</p><p>Lalu Jaehyun melepaskan tangan dari pintu dan Doyoung menutup pintu itu tanpa membantingnya.</p><p>Saat Doyoung berbalik dari pintu dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah hal pertama yang dia sadari adalah sepatu Ten dan Johnny tergeletak serampangan di undakan.</p><p>“Huh, mereka ada di sini?” dia berbisik dengan kening berkerut. Kalau dua orang itu sudah ada di dalam apartemen kenapa membiarkan Jaehyun menungu di depan pintu selama setengah jam? Memangnya mereka berdua mau membunuh pemuda malang itu?s</p><p>“Ten, Johnny <em>hyung</em>,” teriak Doyoung memanggil kedua temannya. Tapi panggilan Doyoung hanya mendapat jawaban dari udara kososng. Seolah-olah di rumah itu memang tidak ada manusia. Jadi Doyoung memanggil nama dua orang itu sekali lagi sambil berjalan melintasi ruang tengah hendak ke dapur.</p><p>Doyoung berhenti melangkah saat melewati kamar Ten karena dia bersumpah mendengar suara samar seseorang di sana. Dalam hati terus mengutuki dua temannya. Kalau mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan terhadap Doyoung dan juga Jaehyun, mereka berdua—bisa Doyoung pastikan—tidak akan selamat. Betul-betul tidak. Doyoung dengan kesal menyentak pintu kamar Ten dan siap menyembur dua temannya dengan serapah yang sudah dia persiapkan dalam kepala. Yang tidak dia sangka adalah di kamar itu memang ada Ten dan Johnny. Di atas tempat tidur tepatnya. Dan Ya Tuhan tolong katakan kalau dia tidak sedang menyaksikan apa yang dia saksikan sekarang. Karena Johnny ada di atas Ten dan keduanya sedang telanjang dan sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau mereka mendapat penonton.</p><p>Doyoung ingin berteriak. Entah kepada Ten atau kepada Johnny. Mungkin kepada keduanya. Tapi dia tidak melakukannya. Dia membiarkan mereka melanjutkan apapun yang sedang mereka lakukan dan menutup pintu Ten sepelan yang dia bisa. Alih-alih memaki kedua temannya itu—betapa keras keinginannya untuk melakukan hal itu sekarang—dia memilih untuk bersikap seolah tidak ada di sana. Menghilang sekarang juga.</p><p>Wajah Doyoung mengalami kenaikan suhu yang sangat signifikan walaupun apartemen mereka terasa dingin karena penghangat ruangan yang belum diperbaiki. Dia merasa lebih panas dari CPU yang sudah menyala selama berjam-jam. Dan ini terasa lebih memalukan dari apapun juga. Seperti ketahuan menonton film porno, kecuali ini bukan film tapi dia menyaksikannya secara <em>live</em> dan yang memerankannya adalah dua sahabat terdekatnya—anggap saja sekarang Johnny juga sudah menjadi sahabatnya.</p><p>Jadi dia dengan kikuk berjalan menuju pintu, melupakan minuman hangat yang diminta Jaehyun—persetan minuman hangat—dan menjinjing sepatunya tanpa repot memasangnya di kaki lalu keluar apartemen, menguncinya lagi.</p><p>Jaehyun mengernyitkan kening begitu melihat Doyoung yang keluar lagi dari apartemen lalu bergerak seperti robot. Sekali lagi dia berdiri dari posisi duduknya di depan pintu dan melihat Doyoung dengan bingung karena berlawanan dengan gerakan kakunya, ada kepanikan yang jelas terpancar di mata pemuda itu dan wajahnya yang sekarang jauh lebih merah dari saat pertama Jaehyun melihatnya di bandara dulu.</p><p>“Ada apa?” tanya pria itu, masih dengan dahi sengaja dikerutkan.</p><p>“Tidak jadi merayakan natal berempat,” jawab Doyoung, berusaha keras mengatur napasnya.</p><p>Jaehyun semakin mengerutkan kening, intensitas kebingungannya semakin tinggi. “Apa semua baik-baik saja?”</p><p>“Aku... aku... ya Tuhan tidak tahu. Ayo kita pergi dari sini.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Duduk di McDonald, makan burger ditambah segelas cola, berdua dengan seseorang yang baru dikenalnya selama beberapa hari. Bukan begini Doyoung merencanakan menghabiskan natalnya. Secara teknis dia sudah mengenal Jaehyun lebih lama dari seminggu. Tapi itu bukan inti permasalahan sekarang.</p><p>Kenapa dia, Kim Doyoung, harus menghabiskan malam natalnya secara menyedihkan dengan Jung Jaehyun. Bukan berarti perayaan biasanya tidak menyedihkan, tahun-tahun sebelumnya dia dan Ten menghabiskan natal dengan keluarga masing-masing, tapi itu selama mereka duduk di bangku kuliah. Sejak bekerja, mereka tidak lagi kembali ke rumah orang tua mereka, karena pekerjaan mereka yang begitu menuntut, Doyoung harus bekerja sampai beberapa jam sebelum malam natal, jadi dia tidak pernah punya kesempatan itu lagi. Oleh sebab itu biasanya dia dan Ten merayakannya berdua saja di apartemen mereka. Sejak tahun lalu bertambah Johnny dalam lingkaran pertemanan mereka dan natal berdua menjadi natal bertiga. Tapi tahun ini sepertinya dia bahkan kehilangan kesempatan merayakan malam natal dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Sebagai gantinya dia dapat seorang pria tampan bernama Jaehyun. Selamat. Tapi Doyoung sama sekali tidak senang.</p><p>“Apa kau tidak mau makan?” tanya Jaehyun di depannya. Dia sedang mengigit apa yang diingat Doyoung sebagai <em>big mac</em> ketiga yang dia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya malam ini. Bukannya Doyoung dengan sengaja menghitung tapi Jaehyun makan seperti kuda dan sangat sulit untuk tidak menyadari betapa banyak makanan yang mereka pesan untuk dimakan berdua—atau dimakan Jaehyun sendirian karena Doyoung bahkan belum menyelesaikan satu burger pun sementara Jaehyun sudah menghabiskan dua potong ayam ditambah nasi dan sedang sibuk dengan <em>big mac</em> ketiganya. Doyoung antara kagum atau jijik.</p><p>Doyoung menghela napas, jujur saja dia kehilangan nafsu makan. Setengahnya karena melihat Jaehyun makan seperti, tidak tahu seperti apa, Doyoung gagal menemukan kata yang tepat untuk mengekspresikannya. Setengahnya lagi karena bayangan tentang Ten dan Johnny yang tadi disaksikannya sama sekali tidak mau keluar dari otaknya. Dia menghela napas lagi. Ini betul-betul menyebalkan.</p><p>“Dua puluh tiga kali,” kata jaehyun.</p><p>“Huh?” Doyoung mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Jaehyun sedang memandang khawatir ke arahnya, masih sambil mengunyah makanannya yang kini sudah tinggal setengah.</p><p>“Kau sudah menghela napasmu sebanyak dua puluh tiga kali dan kita baru duduk di sini selama sepuluh menit,” katanya lagi.</p><p>“Dan kau sudah menghabiskan lebih banyak makanan dari yang bisa kuhabiskan selama satu jam dalam sepuluh menit itu,” balas Doyoung sinis. Dia menatap kepada Jaehyun jijik.</p><p>Jung Jaehyun membalasnya dengan senyum, menunjukkan lesung pipi yang oh-terlalu-manis untuk dilihat Doyoung. Lalu mengambil satu gigitan besar dari big mac nya. “Kau ingin membicarakannya?” Dia berbicara lagi sambil mengunyah, mendapat tatapan jijik—entah yang keberapa—dari Doyoung.</p><p>“Aku bahkan tidak ingin mengingatnya.”</p><p>“Baiklah,” jawab Jaehyun, kembali fokus kepada makanannya.</p><p>Doyoung menghela napas. Melihat kepada Jaehyun yang tidak berhenti mengunyah. Jaehyun terlihat sama sekali tidak keberatan meski Doyoung membawanya paksa ke restoran siap saji ini saat rencana awal yang diketahuinya adalah perayaan natal di apartemen Doyoung. Mungkin dia sama sekali tidak keberatan selama Doyoung memberinya makanan. Doyoung mendengus lalu berbisik kasar “Aku bahkan tidak tahu mereka punya hubungan seperti itu.”</p><p>“Siapa?”</p><p>“Ten dengan Johnny.” kata Doyoung frustasi, dia mengacak rambutnya kesal. “Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau mereka saling suka atau apa, maksudku, ya Tuhan. Aku sudah mengenal Ten hampir delapan tahun dan dia sama sekali tidak pernah punya pacar serius sebelumnya. Percayalah, dia itu berpindah dari pelukan semua pria secepat uang berpindah dari tangan orang-orang. Hanya melakukan <em>one night stand</em>. Dan Johnny masuk pertemanan kami sejak setahun lalu dan kukira ini semua murni pertemanan tapi mereka berdua, Ten, Johnny, di kamar, mereka, mereka, sedang..... astaga. Bunuh aku sekarang.”</p><p>Jaehyun meletakkan <em>big mac</em> nya ke atas piring. Dia berusaha menelan sisa makanan yang ada di mulutnya lalu menggerakkan tangan ke arah tangan Doyoung, menggerakkan jari-jarinya di punggung tangan Doyoung dengan lembut. Entah kenapa, gerakan itu menenangkan Doyoung sesaat. “Tidak usah dipaksakan.”</p><p>Doyoung mengerang keras, membuat keluarga yang duduk di dekatnya melihat ke meja mereka penasaran. “Mereka bahkan tidak pernah berciuman di depanku dan ya Tuhan semua ini terlalu mengejutkan. Rasanya seperti tiba-tiba ditampar dengan kenyataan kalau dua sahabat baikku saling berkencan dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Sahabat macam apa aku ini? Tidak. Coret itu. Sahabat macam apa mereka berdua itu? Astaga menyebalkan sekali. Aku butuh sepasang mata baru yang belum pernah menyaksikan apa yang mereka lakukan tadi.”</p><p>Jaehyun hanya tertawa mendengar ocehan Doyoung. Masih setia dengan gerakan jemarinya yang menjadikan punggung tangan Doyoung sebagai lantai dansa.</p><p>“Kenapa kau malah tertawa?”</p><p>Jaehyun malah semakin keras tertawa, membuat Doyoung semakin mengerutkan kening. Kebingungan dan juga heran. Apa orang ini sudah mulai sinting? Seperti dirinya.</p><p>Lalu Jaehyun menjawab—tangannya masih belum berpindah dari atas tangan Doyoung—sambil menatap mata Doyoung “Doyoung-<em>ssi</em> adalah orang yang sangat ekspresif dan menarik. Hal sekecil ini bisa mengganggumu. Aku sangat menyukainya.”</p><p>“Tapi ini bukan hal kecil,” bisik Doyoung setengah berbisik, menundukkan kepalanya, suhu tubuhnya sekarang malah terasa lebih panas.</p><p>Bukan kata-kata maupun cara penyampaian yang terlalu mesra oleh Jaehyun yang membuat pipinya terasa terbakar dan dia terpaksa menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya malam itu, Doyoung bersumpah.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Malam itu mereka berdua sama sekali tidak kembali ke apartemen Doyoung. Karena Doyoung berdalih tidak akan sanggup berhadapan dengan Ten dan Johnny seperti manusia normal setelah apa yang disaksikannya. Setidaknya bukan malam ini. Sebagai gantinya mereka menghabiskan malam itu berdua di apartemen Johnny. Duduk di sofa berdua—Doyoung meminjam baju dari Jaehyun—minum bir dan menonton Home Alone.</p><p>Ten menelepon ponselnya pukul sepuluh malam tapi Doyoung sengaja mengabaikan panggilan temannya itu dan malah menyandarkan kepala di lengan Jaehyun seolah itu adalah hal paling normal yang bisa dia lakukan.</p><p>Tapi dia sama sekali tidak berakhir mencium Jaehyun. Dan Doyoung ingin memberikan penghargaan kepada dirinya sendiri untuk itu.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dia kembali ke apartemennya pagi hari. Ten melotot garang begitu membuka pintu. “Darimana saja kau semalam?” katanya dengan gaya khas ibu Doyoung saat marah. Kedua tangan diletakkan di pinggang.</p><p>Doyoung menatap Ten malas dan mencibir, lalu berjalan melewati sahabatnya itu tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. Johnny duduk di sofa mereka dengan TV menyala di depannya. Dan Doyoung kembali mengingat betapa kesal dia kemarin malam oleh kedua orang ini.</p><p>“Ya ampun kau bau alkohol,” kata Ten lagi dari belakangnya, Doyoung tidak mau repot-repot melihat ekspresi wajah yang digunakannya saat berbicara. “Tolong katakan semalam kau tidak bersama orang asing.”</p><p>Mendengar perkataan Ten malah semakin membangkitkan amarah Doyoung, dia mendecak dan berbicara kesal “Demi Tuhan ini masih pagi dan kepalaku sakit sekali.” katanya setengah berteriak, membuat Ten tertegun dan Johnny mengalihkan perhatiannya dari TV. “Kalaupun ada seseorang di ruangan ini yang berhubungan seks semalam, kita bertiga tahu itu bukan aku. Jadi berhenti mengoceh. Aku mau tidur.”</p><p>Ten dan Johnny tidak berani membuka mulut setelah itu. Jadi Doyoung yang melakukannya. “Aku dan Jaehyun tidur di tempat Johnny semalam. Terima kasih untuk rencana merayakan natal berempat dari kalian dua. Malam natal yang menyebalkan. Tapi aku senang setidaknya dua orang dari kita menikmati natal semalam, meskipun orang itu bukan aku,” katanya seraya memutar bola mata. Setelah itu dia langsung masuk ke kamar dan sengaja membanting pintu dengan keras.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tentang Johnny dan Ten yang ternyata sudah berkencan selama hampir setengah tahun—yang benar saja sudah selama itu—bukan masalah besar bagi Doyoung. Meski sedikit kesal di awal dan tidak mau berbicara dengan dua orang itu selama beberapa hari (karena seperti yang dikatakannya kepada Jaehyun teman semacam apa mereka menyembunyikan hubungan mereka begitu lama dari Doyoung seorang) mereka akhirnya tetap berbaikan. Mereka tetap bisa berteman dengan normal pikir Doyoung. Bermain bertiga, merayakan tahun baru bertiga, menginap dan bermain kartu atau video game, minum wine, ke klub bertiga. Tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali.</p><p>Atau tidak.</p><p>Setelah buka-bukaan tentang hubungan mereka berdua, Ten dan Johnny membuat hidup Doyoung menjadi tidak tertahankan. Dengan gombalan-gombalan memuakkan, komentar-komentar yang sedikit terlalu vulgar, dan <em>skinship</em>—terutama <em>skinship</em>—yang berkelanjutan, Doyoung merasa lebih baik seseorang melemparnya ke jurang daripada berlama-lama berada di ruangan yang sama dengan dua orang itu.</p><p>Tapi masih ada Jaehyun. Satu lagi sumber masalah Doyoung. Pria yang ternyata lebih muda setahun darinya. Mereka berdua sama-sama korban keadaan, jadi Doyoung dan Jaehyun banyak menghabiskan waktu berdua. Saat acara kumpul akhir pekan, sementara Johnny dan Ten sibuk saling mencium di sofa, Jaehyun dan Doyoung fokus dengan video <em>game</em> mereka. Saat sepasang kekasih itu mengunci diri mereka di kamar Johnny melakukan hal yang sama sekali tidak ingin dibayangkan Doyoung, dia dan manusia <em>single</em> lainnya di tempat itu akan mengambil bir kaleng dari kulkas lalu bermain kartu berdua dengan radio dipasang keras-keras dari ponsel.</p><p>Lalu tanpa Doyoung sadari dia menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan Jaehyun dari pada kedua temannya. Nomor ponsel Jaehyun tersimpan rapi di daftar kontaknya. Mereka sering membuat rencana jalan-jalan hanya berdua. Dan meski seharusnya itu menganggu Doyoung, entah kenapa itu semua terasa sangat wajar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Setelah berhubungan—sebatas teman—dengan Jaehyun selama lima bulan, Doyoung menyadari sesuatu. Jaehyun menyukai dirinya melebihi kadar suka kepada seorang teman dan melakukan usaha sia-sia untuk menyembunyikan fakta itu. Bahkan anak tetangga penghuni apartemen sebelah mengetahui perasaan Jaehyun—yang tidak begitu rahasia—kepada Doyoung. Dan Ten tidak berhenti membicarakannya hampir setiap malam.</p><p>“Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengannya?” Ten akan bertanya.</p><p>“Dengan siapa?” lalu Doyoung berpura-pura bodoh.</p><p>Ten memutar bola mata malas, menatap tajam kepada Doyoung. “Kau tahu siapa.”</p><p>Ditanggapi oleh Doyoung dengan mengedikkan bahu lalu meremas-remas tangannya. Gelisah.</p><p>“Jaehyun.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Kenapa sih kau selalu begitu?”</p><p>“Apanya?”</p><p>“Pura-pura tidak mau tahu dengan perasaan Jaehyun. Dia mau kau apakan?”</p><p>“Memangnya apa yang harus kulakukan terhadapnya? Kami berteman.”</p><p>Ten mengerang kesal. Sangat kesal. Menggelengkan kepala lalu menatap Doyoung tidak sabar. “Dengar <em>Bunny</em>, kau itu sahabatku dan aku peduli padamu. Jaehyun sahabat Johnny dan aku juga peduli padanya. <em>Heol</em>, aku peduli kalian berdua. Jadi jangan bersikap bodoh dan menyakiti diri sendiri. Juga Jaehyun.”</p><p>“Aku tidak menyakiti diriku sendiri,” protes Doyoung segera dengan dahi dikerutkan.</p><p>Mendengar perkataan Doyoung, Ten hanya menghela napas lalu berkata “Benar. Kau hanya menyakiti Jaehyun. Dasar jahat.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tapi hubungan Doyoung dengan Jaehyun baik-baik saja. Mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu di akhir pekan berdua. Pergi kemana saja mereka sedang ingin. Makan di rumah makan mana saja yang kebetulan mereka lewati. Jaehyun tidak berhenti tersenyum pada Doyoung sepanjang waktu. Dan Doyoung dengan senang hati menerima segala perhatian Jaehyun. Jaehyun tidak pernah menuntut sesuatu yang lebih dari Doyoung, dia sangat menghargai itu lebih dari apapun.</p><p>Semakin banyak waktu yang dihabiskan Doyoung dengan Jaehyun, semakin pria itu menjadi salah satu bagian paling normal dalam hidup Doyoung. Mereka berbagi banyak rahasia. Doyoung berbagi banyak rahasia dengan Jaehyun. Lebih dari yang pernah dibaginya pada Ten. Dan Jaehyun memberikannya banyak perhatian, lebih dari yang pernah diberikan pria manapun kepadanya.</p><p>Jaehyun memujanya. Doyoung menikmatinya. Jaehyun memberinya cinta. Doyoung menerimanya. Tanpa pernah memberi kembali. Jaehyun tidak terlihat keberatan jadi mereka tetap membiarkan hubungan mereka seperti itu.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun adalah seorang teman yang sangat baik, pecinta yang luar biasa dan pemuja yang setia.</p><p>Dia datang kepada Doyoung kapan pun Doyoung meminta kehadirannya. Mengantar Doyoung berbelanja keperluan setiap awal bulan. Membantu memilih antara kemeja biru atau hitam yang ingin dibeli Doyoung. Mengantar jemputnya bekerja saat mobil Doyoung direparasi. Membiarkan Doyoung menginap di tempatnya sampai berhari-hari saat dia bertengkar dengan Ten. Mendengar setiap keluhan Doyoung. Memberi bahunya untuk bersandar pada malam-malam Doyoung terlalu lelah untuk mengangkat kepala. Memasakkan makanan-makanan kesukaan Doyoung—percaya atau tidak dia adalah profesional dalam hal memasak dan menyenangkan hati Doyoung. Saat Doyoung mendapat insomnia parah, Jaehyun menelepon dan menemani dia berbicara sampai pagi. Jaehyun adalah si Tuan Sempurna yang tidak berhenti menghujani Doyoung dengan segala yang dia punya.</p><p>Ten berkata dengan marah suatu hari, “Kau tahu yang kau lakukan sekarang adalah mengeksploitasi Jaehyun, kan?”</p><p>Karena semua kebaikan Jaehyun, semua perhatiannya, seluruh cintanya, diterima Doyoung tanpa beban. Dia menyukai seluruh hati yang dipersembahkan Jaehyun padanya. Masalahnya adalah, Doyoung hanya menerima, tidak pernah memberi. Ini sangat mengganggu bagi Ten. Tapi Doyoung dengan keras kepala semakin membangun tinggi barikade hatinya terhadap Jaehyun.</p><p>Jaehyun boleh jatuh cinta kepadanya sampai puas. Tapi Doyoung sama sekali tidak berniat membalas perasaannya. Toh Jaehyun juga sepertinya tidak masalah dengan  itu.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Apa kau akan mungkin berhenti mencintaiku?” kata Doyoung santai sambil memandang layar televisi Jaehyun. Caranya bertanya membuatnya terdengar seolah yang dia tanyakan hanya cuaca esok hari dan bukan masalah hati yang sensitif.</p><p>Jaehyun tidak menjawab untuk sesaat. Dia menatap kepada Doyoung—hal yang sudah dilakukannya sepanjang hari. Lalu balik bertanya “Kenapa? Apa kau ingin aku berhenti?” Dia masih menatap Doyoung, menunggu pemuda itu menjawab. Tapi Doyoung hanya mengeraskan rahang, tidak menggerakkan bibirnya sama sekali jadi Jaehyun menlanjutkan “Karena aku tidak akan mau melakukannya.”</p><p>Kata-kata Jaehyun itu yang akhirnya membuat Doyoung mau memindahkan fokus retinanya dari acara yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak dia tonton kepada Jaehyun. “Kenapa kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku?” tanyanya lagi. “Aku sangat egois dan sangat tidak layak mendapat semua perhatian yang kau berikan. Aku hanya tahu menerima, tanpa memberi kembali kepadamu.”</p><p>“Memangnya kenapa? Aku suka kau yang seperti itu.”</p><p>Doyoung terdiam sejenak, membiarkan kata-kata Jaehyun melintasi seluruh pembuluh darahnya. Lalu dia berkata lagi “Aku ini adalah sesuatu yang sudah rusak,” dia berusaha untuk tidak menangis saat mengatakannya, kegugupan sangat jelas tergambar di wajahnya. “Sesuatu di masa lalu membuatku seperti ini, aku tidak bisa membiarkan diriku jatuh cinta lagi dan kau tidak pantas mendapat ini semua dariku.”</p><p>“Kau bukan sesuatu yang sudah rusak,” balas Jaehyun cepat, ekspresinya campuran antara marah dan terluka. Dia menempatkan kedua tangannya melingkupi wajah Doyoung, memaksa pemuda itu untuk melihat ke dalam matanya dan tatapannya berubah lembut kemudian. Membangkitkan rasa bersalah yang lebih dalam pada Doyoung. “Aku tahu apa yang sudah kau alami dulu adalah sesuatu yang berat. Dan aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu jika kau tidak membalas perasaanku sekarang, atau besok atau tahun depan. Demi Tuhan aku tidak apa-apa dengan hubungan seperti ini.</p><p>“Kalau kau bertanya kenapa aku jatuh cinta padamu, aku bahkan tidak tahu jawaban untuk itu. Aku hanya jatuh cinta. Tidak tahu kapan, bagaimana, kenapa. Aku mencintaimu secara sederhana. Dan semua yang kulakukan, adalah bagaimana aku mengekspresikan seluruh hati ini padamu. Karena aku tidak tahu cara mencintai yang lain selain seperti ini. Aku ingin mencintaimu lebih, lebih, lebih dalam lagi. Sampai perasaan ini menjadi begitu intim, sampai suatu saat dimana kau tertidur dan matakulah yang tertutup, sampai pada poin saat kau terluka, aku yang menangis.”</p><p>Jaehyun berhenti sejenak, menatap mata Doyoung. Dan beritahu Doyoung kalau bukan ketulusan sejatilah yang terpancar dari dua iris hitam itu sekarang. Jaehyun tersenyum, dan jantung Doyoung berdetak seperti tidak pernah berdetak sebelumnya. Begitu kencang, terlalu kencang, membuat Doyoung hampir gila. Jaehyun mempertemukan kening mereka, lalu dengan senyum malaikatnya, Jaehyun berbisik mesra “Bahkan jika kau adalah sesuatu yang rusak, aku akan menjadi mekanik paling baik yang akan memperbaikinya. Karena itu, jangan pernah bertanya kenapa. Dan jangan memintaku untuk berhenti. Mencintaimu sama seperti bernapas bagiku. Tanpa itu, aku bisa mati. Biarkan aku mencintaimu. Untuk bertahan hidup.”</p><p>Doyoung menggigit bibirnya gugup, menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Karena ‘kenapa makhluk sesempurna Jaehyun bisa tercipta di dunia ini?’ Dan kenapa Doyoung dicintai oleh orang ini saat seluruh dunia tahu bahkan Doyoung tidak pantas mendapat senyuman berlesung pipi itu, jangan lagi menyebut semua kebaikannya.</p><p>“Aku ini jauh lebih hancur dari yang bisa kau bayangkan.”</p><p>“Aku tahu.”</p><p>Diam sejenak.</p><p>“Aku tahu.” kata Jaehyun lagi.</p><p>Kata-katanya entah bagaimana menenangkan badai di mata Doyoung.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ten, di sela-sela setiap kegiatan dan perbincangan yang mereka lakukan tidak berhenti menyinggung Jaehyun dan betapa tidak adil perlakuan Doyoung padanya.</p><p>“Berhenti bersikap jahat seperti itu.”</p><p>Doyoung menghela napas lemah. Lalu berbicara dengan lemah juga, “Bahkan Jaehyun tidak mempermasalahkannya, dan kau selalu protes tentang itu. Kau lebih tersakiti dari Jaehyun. Ada apa denganmu?”</p><p>Ten mengerang keras. Terlalu jengkel dengan kekeraskepalaan Doyoung. “Kau tahu, bahkan orang paling baik sekalipun punya batasan. Kalau terus seperti ini, Jaehyun juga akan meninggalkanmu dan aku bahkan tidak akan mau membelamu saat kau menangis cengeng setelah dia pergi.”</p><p>Doyoung mengeraskan rahangnya, menggelengkan kepala. “Kalau dia pergi, maka itu adalah pilihannya. Aku tidak akan menangis."</p><p>Ten menggeram lebih keras dari yang pernah dia lakukan seumur hidup, memutar bola matanya sampai terasa sakit. “Yeah, katakan itu nanti kalau dia sudah meninggalkan pantat egoismu dan kau mengadu padaku.”</p><p>Ten terlalu frustasi untuk memberi sedikit pengertian ke dalam kepala batu Doyoung. Tapi pemuda itu tetap bergeming. Dengan keras kepala berdalih dia hanya melindungi hati dari rasa sakit yang mungkin datang jika dia membiarkan diri jatuh cinta pada Jaehyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu sangat takut?” Johnny bertanya suatu hari. Saat mereka sedang berkumpul berempat di apartemen Doyoung. Ten dan Jaehyun berada di dapur, memasak ramyun untuk makan malam. Doyoung dan Johnny duduk menunggu di sofa, menonton sesuatu di Discovery channel.</p><p>“Apanya?” balas Doyoung tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari televisi.</p><p>Johnny mengobservasi ekspresi Doyoung saat berbicara, menimbang-nimbang apakah orang di hadapannya ini betul-betul tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakannya atau hanya berpura-pura bodoh. Menghindari topik yang tidak ingin dia bicarakan. “Jaehyun,” kata Johnny tenang. Menikmati perubahan air muka Doyoung begitu nama itu disebut. “Kenapa tidak pacaran saja?”</p><p>“Kenapa semua orang begitu ingin mencampuri urusanku?” Doyoung mengerang kesal. Mendorong dirinya lebih dalam ke sofa, lalu merosot. Seperti setengah kehidupan tertarik keluar saat Johnny berbicara.</p><p>“Kau suka dia kan? Jangan menyangkal. Semua orang tahu kalian berdua saling... entahlah mungkin jatuh cinta. Bahkan anak tetangga sebelah tahu kalian berdua jatuh cinta.”</p><p>Doyoung memutar bola matanya. “Dia sebenarnya tidak tahu. Ten yang memberitahu remaja sok pintar itu karena dia tidak berhenti bertanya tentang Jaehyun.”</p><p>“Bukan itu intinya,” jawab Johnny, memutar bola mata juga. Sepertinya memutar bola mata menjadi suatu gerakan yang sangat disukai dalam pertemanan mereka sekarang. Pengaruh buruk dari Ten. “Yang kau lakukan sekarang bukan hanya...”</p><p>“Sudahlah <em>hyung</em>!” Kata Doyoung mengangkat sebelah tangan, memberi indikasi untuk Johnny berhenti. Dan Johnny berhenti berbicara. “Bahkan jika aku memang benar jatuh cinta juga kepada Jae, dan kita tahu itu tidak benar, hubungan kami tetap tidak akan kemana-mana. Aku tidak bisa berkencan atau betul-betul punya hubungan serius dengan siapa saja.”</p><p>“Kenapa?”</p><p>Doyoung menatap lurus ke depan saat menjawab pertanyaan Johnny. Dengan tegas berkata “Karena aku tahu mereka selalu pergi. Cowok-cowok itu, mereka meninggalkanku, walaupun berjanji jutaan kali untuk tidak pergi, mereka akhirnya tetap pergi.”</p><p>“Tapi Jaehyun berbeda.”</p><p>“Dulu kupikir Taeyong juga berbeda dari Kai <em>hyung</em>. Lihat kemana keyakinan itu membawaku sekarang.” Sergah Doyoung cepat. Sedikit frustasi. Dia kemudian memberi <em>gesture</em> bahwa dia tidak ingin membicarakannya lagi.</p><p>Jadi Johnny diam. Membiarkan Doyoung meraih remot dan mengganti saluran televisi. Meski dia tidak betul-betul mengerti kenapa Doyoung menyamakan Jaehyun dengan dua pria yang sudah mematahkan hatinya. Johnny mengenal Jaehyun, dan dia tahu sahabatnya tidak akan sekalipun menyakiti Doyoung. Dia terlalu baik untuk itu. Tapi Doyoung bahkan tidak mau tahu. Johnny jadi iba dengan Jaehyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung mengambil lebih banyak dari yang dia sendiri perbolehkan untuk diambil dari Jaehyun. Perhatiannya. Cintanya. Waktunya. Uangnya—bukan berarti Doyoung menguras uang Jaehyun tapi terkadang mereka pergi berbelanja atau jalan-jalan dan Jaehyun selalu mengeluarkan dompetnya sebelum Doyoung dan pria itu jauh lebih kaya dari yang dibayangkan Doyoung jadi pada hari tertentu dia membiarkan Jaehyun menjadi sponsor dana jalan-jalan mereka.</p><p>Meski enggan mengakuinya, Doyoung merasa tidak bisa berfungsi sempurna tanpa perhatian konstan dari Jaehyun. Dia tahu semakin hari kebutuhannya akan Jaehyun semakin tidak sehat. Tapi Doyoung tidak bisa menahan diri.</p><p>Suatu malam Doyoung menelepon Jaehyun karena tidak bisa tidur. Saat itu jam tiga pagi dan setelah berguling-guling di kasurnya selama sejam, Doyoung akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengganggu Jaehyun. Tahu Jaehyun tidak akan keberatan. Jaehyun tidak pernah keberatan selama itu menyenangkan Doyoung.</p><p>“Hei, ada apa tengah malam?” tanya Jaehyun begitu mengangkat telepon. Doyoung bahkan tidak perlu menunggu lama sampai Jaehyun mengangkat teleponnya. Karena dia sangat sensitif, gerakan sekecil apapun bisa membangunkannya. Suara Jaehyun serak, jelas Doyoung sudah mengganggu tidurnya. Tapi Doyoung tidak cukup peduli.</p><p>“Aku tidak bisa tidur,” jawab Doyoung sambil mengerucutkan bibir manja. Walaupun dia tahu Jaehyun tidak dapat melihatnya.</p><p>Jaehyun tertawa di seberang sana. “Ada apa? Insomnia lagi?”</p><p>“Hm.”</p><p>“Kau harus betul-betul menghentikan kebiasaanmu ini, kau tahu? Berhenti stres karena pekerjaan. Ini sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu.”</p><p>“Aku tahu, cerewet. Dan aku bukan insomnia karena stres.”</p><p>“Lalu?”</p><p>Doyoung menggigit bibirnya ragu sebelum menjawab “Ini sudah tengah malam, tapi kau belum mengatakan sesuatu yang manis sekali pun sehari ini. Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur.”</p><p>Hening sejenak. Lalu Jaehyun tertawa lagi di ujung lain telepon. Lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Terlalu keras untuk tawa di tengah malam. “Kenapa sih kau ini imut sekali?” tanya Jaehyun di sela-sela tawanya. “Membuatku ingin menyembunyikanmu di kamarku selamanya.”</p><p>“Itu bahkan sama sekali tidak manis.” Doyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya, lagi.</p><p>Tapi hatinya gembira. Mendengar suara Jaehyun, mendengar tawanya tengah malam, mendengar keinginannya, mendengar dia memanggil Doyoung imut.</p><p>Meski tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan Jaehyun dan semua orang di sekitarnya untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih, setidaknya Doyoung tetap menginginkan ini. Egois memang, dia tidak rela menjatuhkan hati—meski tanpa sadar dia sebenarnya sudah jatuh cinta kepada Jaehyun, tapi biarlah Doyoung terus menyangkal kenyataan itu—dia tetap menginginkan semua yang bisa dia dapat dari Jaehyun. Dia ingin bersikap egois. Dia ingin mengeksploitasi Jaehyun sampai habis. Sampai kering. Dan biar mereka tinggal dalam momen ini selamanya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lalu semua berubah menjadi kacau. Hati Doyoung. Perasaannya. Kewarasannya. Barikade hati yang dibangunnya susah payah selama berbulan-bulan.</p><p>Satu sabtu di bulan agustus, dia pergi ke klub malam bersama Jaehyun. Itu adalah salah satu malam dimana Doyoung ingin menenggelamkan dirinya bersama gelas-gelas alkohol dan musik yang tidak berhenti berdentum keras. Tidak memberi kesempatan otaknya untuk mengingat betapa menyebalkan hidupnya dan pekerjaan yang dijalaninya.</p><p>Jaehyun—selalu adalah yang terbaik dan termanis—menawarkan diri untuk menjadi penghiburnya malam itu. Jadi mereka pergi ke klub. Mengusir rasa suntuk yang bergelut di kepala Doyoung. Malam itu berjalan baik. Semua stres yang dialami Doyoung selama sebulan terakhir menguap bersama keringat yang dikeluarkannya saat menari. Dan Doyoung, untuk pertama kalinya dalam minggu itu tersenyum tanpa beban.</p><p>Sampai dia bertemu orang itu. Jaehyun tidak ada di dekatnya saat itu. Yang ada malah seseorang dengan rambut pirang dan postur jauh lebih kecil dari Jaehyun. Meski dalam kondisi setengah mabuk, Doyoung mengenal tangan itu. Setelah lima tahun sejak terakhir bersentuhan dengan kulitnya, hati Doyoung masih begitu familiar dengan sentuhan lembut Taeyong di tubuhnya. Taeyong tersenyum padanya sebagaimana Doyoung mengingat senyuman itu. Memamerkan barisan giginya yang rapi.</p><p>“Lama tidak berjumpa,” kata Taeyong padanya. Mereka turun dari lantai dansa dan duduk di konter bar. Taeyong meminum segelas tequila putih sedangkan Doyoung hanya duduk, menatap deretan botol minuman keras di belakang bartender mereka. Berharap menghilang di dalam botol-botol itu.</p><p>“Kebetulan sekali bertemu di sini,” balas Doyoung, berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan melihat Taeyong menenggelamkan seluruh isi gelas ke dalam kerongkongannya dengan cepat.</p><p>Taeyong meletekkan gelasnya dan memasang wajah masam selama beberapa detik, berusaha menelan minumannya. “Aku sudah melihatmu dari beberapa jam yang lalu.”</p><p>Doyoung tertegun untuk beberapa saat sebelum bertanya “Kenapa tidak menyapa dari awal?”</p><p>Taeyong tertawa. Dengan cara dia biasa tertawa. Seperti Doyoung baru saja memberitahu lelucon terbaiknya tahun ini. “Kau bersama seseorang. Pacarmu?” Doyoung tidak merespon jadi dia lanjut berbicara “Aku menunggu sampai kau tidak bersamanya, karena pasti akan sangat canggung bicara dengan mantan kekasihmu sementara kekasihmu yang sekarang berdiri satu senti darimu, mendengar setiap kata yang terucap.”</p><p>Doyoung hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan lelaki itu lalu menjawab singkat “Dia bukan pacarku.”</p><p>“Oh ya? Tapi caranya memandangmu.....” Taeyong terlihat ragu sesaat lalu mencibir “Lupakan,” katanya. Tangannya dikibaskan acuh.</p><p>Doyoung tidak mendesak Taeyong untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang pertama. Cara Jaehyun memandangnya? Bagaimana Jaehyun memandang Doyoung? Seolah Doyoung adalah seluruh dunianya? Seolah matahari terbit dari balik kelopak mata Doyoung? Seolah dia.... sangat jatuh cinta kepada Doyoung? Doyoung sudah tahu itu semua, Taeyong tidak perlu mendiktenya satu per satu.</p><p>“Kau masih seperti dulu.” kata Taeyong lagi kemudian, membuyarkan lamunan Doyoung. Dia sedang menatap lurus ke wajah Doyoung.</p><p>Doyoung ingin bertanya bagaimana pengertian ‘seperti dulu’ itu dalam kamus Taeyong. Jika dia berbicara tentang fisik Doyoung, dia memang masih seperti dulu. Tidak ada yang berubah dari dia yang dulu berkencan dengan Taeyong. Atau maksudnya dengan seperti dulu itu adalah hal lainnya.</p><p>Taeyong kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Doyoung seolah bisa membaca isi kepalanya, “Menggantungkan hati pria yang mencintaimu karena seseorang di masa lalu.”</p><p>Kata-katanya membuat bibir Doyoung terkatup semakin rapat. Seperti ditinju tepat di ulu hati, kecuali saat ini tidak seorangpun yang meninjunya, tapi kata-kata dari Taeyong membuat hatinya terasa perih berpuluh kali lipat. Dia ingin menjawab, tapi tidak satu pun kata terbentuk di otaknya dan lidahnya terasa beku.</p><p>“Jangan lakukan itu, kau harus menempatkan masa lalu di masa lalu, ada alasan kenapa mereka disebut masa lalu, kau tahu? Karena mereka tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi di masa sekarang, atau di masa depan. Jangan menarik ulur orang yang mencintaimu sekarang, kau akan menyesal nanti.” Katanya lagi.</p><p>“Kau salah, kau tahu? Aku tidak menarik ulur.” ujar Doyoung dengan suara tercekat. “Dulu aku sangat, sangat, sangat mencintaimu.” Doyoung menutup mata saat mengucapkannya. Mengabaikan rasa nyeri yang berkedut di rongga dadanya.</p><p>“Aku tahu,” Taeyong mengeraskan rahangnya. “Aku tahu.” Kata pria itu lagi. “tapi hubungan kita tidak bisa berjalan kemana-mana saat kau tidak mau menyebutkan tiga kata itu padaku Doyoung. Saat sedang bersama seseorang, jika kau mencintainya, katakan kau mencintainya. Sesederhana itu. Tapi kau tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaanmu dan kau dengan setia membagi hatimu kepadaku dan juga mantan kekasihmu. Saat kita menjadi terlalu banyak bertengkar, aku sadar betapa rapuhnya hubungan kita, jadi aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk menarik diri.”</p><p>“Kau sangat egois, kau tahu?” kata Doyoung.</p><p>“Kita berdua memang egois dan saling menyakiti.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Malam itu Doyoung kembali ke apartemen Jaehyun bersama pria itu setia menempel di sisinya. Dia merasa sangat mabuk. Tapi hatinya terasa ringan. Begitu juga kepalanya. Rasanya seperti melayang. Berbicara dengan Taeyong seperti melepaskan satu belenggu dalam hatinya. Jadi saat Jaehyun membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur pria itu, kemudian melempar diri di samping Doyoung, Doyoung tersenyum lebar. Menatap tetes keringat dari rambut hitam Jaehyun, lalu meraih wajahnya, mempertemukan mata mereka.</p><p>Doyoung mencium bibir Jaehyun untuk pertama kalinya di atas kasur pria itu. Dalam cahaya redup lampu kamar dan gurat merah di pipi mereka berdua—karena alkohol dan karena tekanan darah yang tinggi di sana—Jaehyun menyambut bibir Doyoung dengan senang hati. Menutup mata dan membalas ciumannya.</p><p>Saat melepaskan ciuman mereka, Doyoung menatap ke dalam mata Jaehyun seolah berusaha menyelam di dalamnya. Lalu dia berbisik “Kurasa aku sudah siap untuk jatuh cinta denganmu.”</p><p>Jaehyun menarik tubuh Doyoung mendekat kepadanya dan mendekapnya erat, seolah tidak akan pernah mau melepasnya lagi. Dan Doyoung bahkan tidak kebaratan jika harus menghabiskan seumur hidup dalam pelukan itu.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Saat dia bangun di pagi hari, kepalanya terasa berat dan tenggorokannya sangat kering. Dia masih mengenakan jeans dan kaos yang sama dengan kemarin malam. Rambut kusut dan wajah terasa sangat tidak nyaman karena peluh. Saat menatap ke sekeliling, dia menyadari kalau sedang berada di kamar Jaehyun. Karena dia terlalu mengenal seprai karamel itu sebagai milik Jaehyun, bukan dia. Lagipula hanya Jaehyun yang membuka tirai kamarnya lebar-lebar di pagi hari. Doyoung, Ten, dan Johnny tidak pernah melakukan hal serupa. Jadi Doyoung langsung merasa positif mengenai keberadaannya saat ini.</p><p>Tapi tidak ada Jaehyun di ruangan yang sama saat Doyoung menggerakkan mata untuk mencari sosoknya. Hanya ada aroma sesuatu yang manis menggelitik hidung Doyoung. Jadi dia segera bangkit dari kasur, tanpa merapikan penampilannya—karena ini adalah Jaehyun yang tergila-gila padanya meski Doyoung tidur dengan mulut terbuka sekalipun, jadi dia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan penampilan saat bersamanya.</p><p>Saat Doyoung melangkah ke dapur, sudah ada segelas kopi dan segelas susu di atas meja, ditambah roti panggang dan telur. Jaehyun masih berdiri di depan kompor, tangannya bergerak mengaduk sesuatu.</p><p>Doyoung berdehem, mengumumkan kehadirannya di dapur. Jaehyun langsung berbalik dari apapun yang sedang dikerjakannya lalu tersenyum kepada Doyoung.</p><p>“Selamat pagi, kelinci,” katanya. Dari penampilannya, Jaehyun sepertinya sudah mandi dan membersihkan diri. Dia memakai kaos bergaris dan <em>training</em> yang berbeda dari yang dia gunakan ke klub semalam. Wajahnya terlihat segar dan aroma samponya tercium sampai ke tempat Doyoung berdiri. Lalu Doyoung teringat dengan kejadian semalam. Bagaimana mereka berciuman di kamar Jaehyun yang terletak hanya beberapa langkah dari posisi mereka sekarang. Dan pengakuannya. Tiba-tiba Doyoung merasa malu dengan keadaannya, dia menyembunyikan wajah di balik lengan. Mengutuki dirinya yang bahkan tidak mau repot-repot ke kamar mandi untuk sekedar mencuci muka atau menggosok giginya. Memalukan.</p><p>“Astaga, jangan lihat aku. Aku sangat berantakan.”</p><p>Jaehyun hanya tertawa dengan kelakuan Doyoung. Dia berjalan mendekati pemuda itu lantas menariknya dengan lembut ke dalam pelukannya. Sama seperti semalam. Doyoung menenggelamkan wajahnya ke lekukan leher Jaehyun.</p><p>“Kenapa tiba-tiba malu begitu? Seperti aku tidak pernah melihat yang lebih parah saja,” kata Jaehyun. Dia menjalankan tangannya dari rambut Doyoung lalu berhenti di depan punggungnya, mengelusnya hati-hati.</p><p>“Aku bahkan tidak mencuci mukaku. Memalukan sekali.”</p><p>“Kau tidak perlu mencuci muka untukku, aku suka melihat penampilanmu di pagi hari.”</p><p>“Tetap <em>sajaaaaa</em>,” ujar Doyoung manja. “Ini adalah cara terburuk untuk memulai pagi pertama sebagai pasangan kekasih.”</p><p>Begitu Doyoung menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ada hening yang mengikuti kemudian. Jaehyun menghentikan gerakan tangannya di punggung Doyoung dan Doyoung mengantisipasi reaksi pria itu dengan gugup. Mereka hanya berciuman semalam dan Doyoung mengaku siap untuk jatuh cinta. Sebatas itu. Mereka sama sekali tidak membicarakan kelanjutannya. Oleh sebab itu dia ingin memastikannya sekarang. Karena jika ada satu hal yang ingin dilakukannya saat ini, itu adalah berhenti menggantungkan perasaan Jaehyun—seperti yang dikatakan Taeyong—dan mulai bersikap serius. Persetan dengan barikade hati keparat itu.</p><p>Tidak satupun dari mereka berbicara untuk beberapa saat. Sampai-sampai Doyoung bisa mendengar jelas suara jarum jam di atas kepala mereka dan air sup yang mendidih beberapa langkah jaraknya. Tapi saat itu, suara yang paling mendominasi di telinga Doyoung adalah yang berasal dari dada pria di hadapannya, dan dari dirinya sendiri. Jantung mereka berdetak dalam satu harmoni yang aneh. Mereka bersahutan—atau hanya bayangan Doyoung—tapi itu bukan seperti harmoni indah yang klise. Itu adalah sebuah kegilaan, begitu cepat, begitu keras, membangkitkan gairah tertentu dalam diri Doyoung. Seperti dentuman musik <em>beat</em> yang terus menerus di klub semalam. Dan ini adalah suara yang begitu adiktif. Bisa menjadi candu baru bagi Doyoung.</p><p>Lalu Jaehyun merusak harmoni itu dan Doyoung sama sekali tidak keberatan karena dia bisa merasakan jakun pria itu bergerak naik turun, dia menelan ludah dengan sangat gugup, “Apa ini artinya kau menerima perasaanku?” katanya. Suara Jaehyun sedikit bergetar karena terlalu gembira dan <em>excited</em>. Napasnya begitu memburu, Doyoung dapat merasakannya di rambutnya.</p><p>“Jangan konyol, dari dulu aku sudah menerimanya dan tidak pernah memberinya kembali.”</p><p>Napas Jaehyun masih memburu saat bertanya berikutnya, “Jadi apa ini artinya sekarang kau akan membalasnya?”</p><p>Doyoung  tertawa. “Tentu saja, bodoh. Kalau tidak untuk apa aku menciummu.”</p><p>Jaehyun langsung melepaskan dekapannya dari tubuh Doyoung dan Doyoung bahkan tidak sempat protes karena Jaehyun meletakkan tangannya di kedua sisi lengan Doyoung, gurat merah terlihat sangat kontras dengan wajah putihnya dan dia terlihat sangat bahagia. Seperti anak kecil diberi permen.  “Ya Tuhan, kau tahu betapa senang aku sekarang?”</p><p>Lagi, Doyoung hanya membalas dengan tawa dan Jaehyun kembali tersenyum.</p><p>“Aku sangat ingin menciummu sekarang ini.”</p><p>“Jangan, napasku mungkin baunya seperti naga,” jawab Doyoung malu.</p><p>Tapi Jaehyun tetap memajukan wajahnya dan berhenti beberapa senti dari Doyoung, hanya hidung mereka yang bersentuhan, dia berbisik dengan suara serak, sarat dengan nafsu “Bahkan jika kau adalah naga sekalipun dan aku bisa mati karena menciummu, aku tetap akan melakukannya.” Lalu tanpa aba-aba mempertemukan bibir mereka.</p><p>Ciuman kali ini berbeda dengan yang pertama. Tidak malas, dan penuh dengan gairah. Jaehyun tidak berhenti memagut bibir Doyoung seolah seluruh hidupnya tergantung pada itu. Tangannya diletakkan di rambut Doyoung, memberantakinya, terus mendorong, mendorong, dan mendorong, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Jaehyun tidak bisa puas. Bahkan setelah Doyoung melepasnya dengan paksa karena kehabisan napas, dia masih dengan rakus segera mengejar bibir itu lagi. Melumatnya sampai puas, sampai seluruh paru-paru Doyoung seperti berteriak protes.</p><p>Rasanya seperti sudah bertahun-tahun saat akhirnya Jaehyun melepaskan bibir Doyoung—benar-benar melepaskannya. Dia tersenyum bangga melihat bibir Doyoung yang bahkan lebih merah dari pada pemoles bibir dan sedikit bengkak. Doyoung melotot padanya. “Kalau cara menciummu seperti itu, aku tidak ragu bukan hanya kau, tapi kita berdua akan benar-benar mati.”</p><p>“Setidaknya aku bisa mati bahagia.”</p><p>Doyoung tidak bisa menyangkal apa-apa lagi.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dan semua berjalan terlalu mulus. Itu adalah akhir pekan, dua minggu semenjak mereka mulai berkencan.</p><p>Doyoung mengerang keras saat kalah dalam video game bersama Jaehyun untuk kelima kalinya malam itu. Jaehyun hanya tertawa melihat Doyoung yang menyandarkan tubuh lemas ke sofa di belakangnya. Dia melemparkan kepala ke belakang, kedua tangan terjuntai di sebelah tubuhnya.</p><p>“Sudahlah kelinci, kau tidak akan mungkin mengalahkanku,” kata Jaehyun masih tertawa.</p><p>Doyoung mendelik pada lesung pipi Jaehyun. “Aku hanya sengaja mengalah, kau tahu?”</p><p> Jaehyun tetap tertawa, lalu menggelengkan kepala. “Jangan berbohong. Atau kau akan mendapat hukuman.”</p><p>Mendengar ancaman Jaehyun, Doyoung mengangkat satu alisnya mencemooh, “Oh ya? Memangnya bagaimana kau akan menghukumku? Coba tunjukkan padaku.”</p><p>Yang tidak disangka Doyoung malam itu adalah, begitu dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tanpa aba-aba Jaehyun langsung bergerak lebih cepat dari yang pernah dilihat oleh Doyoung dilakukannya. Tiba-tiba saja Jaehyun ada di atas Doyoung. Kedua tangan diletakkan memenjara tubuh Doyoung di depan sofa. Dan Jaehyun menatap Doyoung dengan suatu cara dia tidak pernah menatap pemuda yang lebih tua itu sebelumnya. Dengan nafsu yang membara. Jaehyun bahkan tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya menatap mata Doyoung. Begitu intens. Begitu lama, membuat Doyoung merasa terintimidasi. Ini adalah pertama kali Jaehyun membuat Doyoung merasa seperti ini.</p><p>Lalu Jaehyun berbisik “Bagaimana dengan hukuman yang seperti ini?” sengaja menekan tubuh bagian bawahnya, semakin menghimpit Doyoung.</p><p>Mereka diam dalam keheningan yang canggung untuk beberapa saat. Doyoung tidak berani untuk mengalihkan pandangan dari iris kelam Jaehyun yang terlihat sangat menuntut. Jaehyun yang akhirnya memecahkan kontak mata itu. Dia menggerakkan sepasang manik hitam itu secara teratur. Dari mata Doyoung, berpindah ke hidungnya, lalu ke bibirnya, dia menatap bibir itu lebih lama lagi, tidak lama kemudian berpindah ke leher Doyoung, menonton jakunnya naik turun, lalu turun lagi, dan lagi, dan lagi. Setelah puas mengevaluasi seluruh tubuh Doyoung, dia mengembalikan fokus ke mata Doyoung, membuat kekasihnya tersentak kaget.</p><p>Dengan sangat perlahan Jaehyun memajukan wajahnya kemudian. Demi Tuhan mereka sudah berciuman berkali-kali. Tapi pada momen itu, Doyoung merasa seperti akan berciuman dengan Jaehyun untuk pertama kali. Jantungnya berdebam dengan sangat kencang. Dia merasa sesak, terlalu takut untuk bernapas.</p><p>Sementara Jaehyun, lelaki itu berhenti memajukan wajahnya saat jarak bibir mereka sekitar dua sentimeter, berbisik di depan bibir Doyoung, Doyoung dapat merasakan hembusan napas Jaehyun di bibirnya, “Bernapaslah.” kata Jaehyun. Doyoung tidak pernah tahu kekasihnya itu bisa berbisik dengan cara sensual seperti itu. Tidak pernah ada yang menyuruh Doyoung untuk bernapas dengan cara seksi seperti yang dilakukan Jaehyun sekarang ini seumur hidupnya.</p><p>Dan Doyoung melakukan tepat seperti perintah Jaehyun. Melepaskan begitu banyak udara yang ditahannya di tenggorokan untuk beberapa waktu. Seolah menjadikannya sebagai tanda, segera setelah itu, Jaehyun langsung menghapus jarak di antara bibir mereka. Mencium Doyoung seperti kelaparan. Menautkan bibir mereka, melumat, melepaskannya, lalu menautkannya lagi. Dan mengulangi berkali-kali hingga Doyoung tidak bisa menghitung berapa banyak. Saat Doyoung mengeluarkan suara tercekat akibat kekurangan oksigen, Jaehyun melepaskan ciuman mereka. Memundurkan wajahnya dan melihat Doyoung menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Tapi dia tidak membiarkan bibir kekasihnya itu menganggur untuk waktu yang lebih lama dari yang diijinkannya.</p><p>Wajah Doyoung masih sangat merah karena ciuman panjang Jaehyun sebelumnya, dan Jaehyun langsung menangkupkan kedua tangan di wajah Doyoung. Kembali menciumnya seperti tidak ada hari esok. Terus melumat, terus mendorong wajah Doyoung lebih jauh tenggelam ke sofa. Jaehyun tidak bisa merasa puas. Jadi dia menggerakkan lidahnya menyapu bibir Doyoung dan langsung mendapat dorongan dari Doyoung setelah itu. Entah tiba-tiba dapat kekuatan dari mana—padahal tadi dia tidak berdaya di bawah Jaehyun—tiba-tiba tangan Doyoung berada di dada Jaehyun dan mendorongnya sekuat tenaga. Sampai sang kekasih terjungkal. Menjauh dari tubuh Doyoung. Dari bibirnya.</p><p>Wajah Doyoung sangat merah, napasnya terengah-engah, dia menggunakan punggung tangan untuk menghapus liur di bibir dan dagunya. Dia menatap Jaehyun nyalang, “Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?”</p><p>Jaehyun terlihat <em>shock</em> selama beberapa detik, tapi kembali menguasai dirinya segera. Bergerak lagi mendekati Doyoung, menghimpitnya di antara sofa. “Maaf karena membuatmu takut.” Ada raut sedih di wajah Jaehyun saat berbicara. Membenci dirinya sendiri yang menjadi penyebab kepanikan di mata Doyoung saat ini.</p><p>“Tapi aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi,” katanya lagi. Dan kali ini Doyoung tidak bisa melewatkan bagaimana suaranya begitu serak, didominasi oleh nafsu dan kebutuhan akan Doyoung saat itu juga. “Aku sudah menahannya untuk diriku sendiri terlalu lama.” Mengecup bibir Doyoung ringan. “Melakukannya sendiri, membayangkan kau yang ada di sana sementara tanganku melakukan semua pekerjaan sendirian.”</p><p>Jaehyun mencium Doyoung lagi. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, untuk membuka akses ke dalam mulut Doyoung. Doyoung kali ini membuka mulutnya dengan patuh, tanpa perlawanan. Itu adalah pertama kalinya dia mencium Doyoung dengan menggunakan lidah. Pertama kalinya ciuman mereka menjadi begitu sensual. Atmosfer di sekitar mereka seperti dipenuhi teriakan-teriakan hormon yang ingin segera dilepas. Jaehyun seperti tidak bisa puas menjelajahi seluruh isi mulut Doyoung. Menggerakkan lidahnya terus menerus di sana. Mengabsen barisan gigi Doyoung, menyapu langit-langit mulutnya, tidak berhenti mengajak lidah Doyoung berperang. Tapi pada suatu poin, dia berhenti. Menarik wajah menjauh dari Doyoung. Memperhatikan merah yang mendominasi warna kulit Doyoung sekarang. Mengangumi betapa indah kekasihnya itu terlihat dalam keadaannya sekarang. Betul-betul membangunkan seluruh gairah yang sudah sejak lama dipendamnya jauh dalam dirinya. “Aku menginginkanmu dan rasanya seperti aku bisa sinting sekarang. Kumohon biarkan aku bercinta denganmu, <em>hyung</em>,” ujarnya dengan wajah memelas.</p><p>Doyoung antara ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri atau Jaehyun. Karena demi Tuhan mereka baru mulai berkencan selama dua minggu. Doyoung sudah bersumpah untuk menjalani hubungan mereka dengan sangat pelan, tapi kenapa Jaehyun begitu mengenal dirinya. Dia tidak bisa berkata tidak saat Jaehyun meminta sesuatu dengan memanggilnya <em>hyung</em>. Ini curang. Melanggar seluruh peraturan yang dibuat Doyoung.</p><p>Tapi Doyoung sendiri juga sangat menginginkan ini sekarang. Membutuhkan Jaehyun untuk mengklaim dirinya. Memberikan seluruh diri untuk dimiliki seutuhnya oleh pria ini. Dan bukan hanya Jaehyun, dia sendiri merasa seperti akan gila. Karena sesuatu yang sudah keras untuk beberapa waktu di bawah sana menekan ke pahanya. Membangunkan milik Doyoung sendiri. Jadi dia mendorong sisa-sisa moralnya menjauh dari sudut otaknya. Menarik wajah Jaehyun mendekat dan berbisik seraya menatap matanya, “Miliki aku. Miliki aku sampai kau puas.”</p><p>Itu adalah kata kuncinya.</p><p>Jaehyun mengerang keras dan sekali lagi menghapus jarak wajah mereka. Menyerang bibir Doyoung dengan brutal. Mencium Doyoung dengan semangat sampai mereka berdua merasa mabuk oleh ciuman itu. Sampai Jaehyun seperti melihat bintang di kepalanya. Tangannya tidak tinggal diam. Bergerak menelusup ke balik kaos Doyoung. Menggerayangi seluruh tubuh pemuda itu.</p><p>Memakan waktu sangat lama untuk Jaehyun berhenti bermain-main di sekujur tubuh Doyoung sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengangkat kekasihnya ke kamar tidur. Dia bahkan hampir tidak ingin melakukannya saking keras dorongan nafsu saat itu. Tapi ini akan menjadi pengalaman pertama mereka, dan ini tidak bisa diulangi. Biar bagaimanapun dia hanya ingin memperlakukan Doyoung dengan baik. Dia tidak akan melakukannya di lantai ruang tengahnya maupun di sofa. Dia mempunyai kasur dan kamar tidur yang sangat nyaman untuk aktivitas ini. Jadi Jaehyun menekan nafsunya untuk beberapa saat dan memposisikan Doyoung dalam pelukannya. Kedua kaki Doyoung dilingkarkan di pinggangnya sedangkan tangannya bergelayut manja di wajah Jaehyun. Sepanjang perjalanan tidak berhenti saling mencium.</p><p>Jaehyun meletakkan Doyoung dengan hati-hati. Doyoung segera mencari posisi paling nyaman di atas kasur. Jaehyun, dengan tidak sabar melepaskan kaosnya dan naik ke atas kasur. Merangkak di atas tubuh Doyoung lalu kembali menciumnya. Tangannya disisipkan lagi ke balik kaos Doyoung. Menariknya ke atas. Mereka melepaskan ciuman saat berusaha melepaskan kaos itu melewati kepala Doyoung. Dan segera mengembalikan koneksi bibir mereka dengan cepat. Jaehyun melempar kaos Doyoung ke sembarang arah.</p><p>Setelah beberapa saat Jaehyun menarik bibirnya, seuntai saliva menggantung di antara mereka. Dia menatap Doyoung untuk beberapa detik dan berbisik “Kau sangat indah.”</p><p>Kata-kata Jaehyun membuat wajah Doyoung semakin merah. Pemuda itu menggigit bibir dan menatap Jaehyun dengan mata besarnya “Kau membuatku malu.”</p><p>“Jangan malu.”</p><p>Jaehyun mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir Doyoung. Kemudian membiarkan bibirnya menjelajah lebih ke bawah. Ke dagunya. Lalu ke lehernya. Menghisap berkali-kali di sana. Di beberapa tempat berbeda. Meninggalkan bekas-bekas merah di atas kulit Doyoung. Lalu bergerak lagi ke selatan. Tidak melewatkan satu inci pun kulit Doyoung dari ciumannya. Secara perlahan dan pasti. Sampai dia akhirnya berhenti di depan kancing jeans Doyoung. Mengangkat kepala untuk menatap wajah kekasihnya. Doyoung memperhatikan setiap gerakan Jaehyun. Menatapnya penuh antisipasi saat berhenti di depan celana Doyoung. Sekarang apa? Apa mereka akan melakukannya? Seperti, betul-betul melakukannya? Doyoung sangat siap tapi juga tidak siap untuk ini.</p><p>Jaehyun berhenti begitu lama di depan resleting jeans Doyoung. Menatap Doyoung tepat di mata. Meminta persetujuan. Doyoung yang menyaksikan dari atas bagaimana kepala kekasihnya berada hanya beberapa inci dari bagian paling privat dari dirinya yang sudah tidak dijamah lelaki manapun sejak hampir setahun lalu—yang benar saja ternyata sudah selama itu—menganggukkan kepala dengan cepat. Terlalu cepat. Terlalu bersemangat.</p><p>Doyoung tidak pernah tahu betapa tubuhnya merindukan jenis interaksi ini. Rasanya seperti sudah selamanya sejak terakhir kali seseorang bersentuhan begitu dekat dengannya. Mungkin sejak dia bertemu dengan Jaehyun pagi itu atau beberapa hari sebelum itu atau sebulan sebelumnya. Doyoung tidak ingat. Karena sebelumnya ini hanyalah aktivitas biasa. Sekedar pemenuhan kebutuhan biologis. Tidak pernah ada gairah di dalamnya. Saat dia melakukannya bersama lelaki asing yang ditemuinya di bar.</p><p>Tapi ini, sekali ini adalah sesuatu yang berbeda. Setelah bertahun-tahun dia akhirnya merasakan kebangkitan dari seluruh hormonnya. Jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang, tubuhnya tidak berhenti memproduksi keringat dan otaknya begitu berkabut untuk dapat berpikir rasional. Dia menginginkan ini. Dia menginginkan Jaehyun. Sebesar pria itu saat ini menginginkan dirinya. Dia ingin Jaehyun memiliki dirinya sampai lelaki itu benar-benar puas. Dia ingin Jaehyun menyentuh setiap jengkal kulitnya sampai dia sendiri lupa bahwa kulit itu adalah miliknya dan bukan milik Jaehyun. Dia ingin menerima apapun yang bisa ditawarkan Jaehyun kepadanya. Dia ingin, lebih dari apapun di dunia ini, menjadi satu dengan Jaehyun.</p><p>Karena itu Doyoung tidak peduli jika dia malah terlihat terlalu bersemangat sekarang, meski tidak sampai sejam lalu dia bertekad untuk menjalani hubungan mereka dengan pelan. Persetan. Persetan dengan menjalani hubungan pelan-pelan, persetan dengan tidak mau terlalu mudah memberikan tubuhnya kepada Jaehyun, juga persetan dengan Ten dan Johnny—bukan karena apa-apa, hanya karena dia ingin mengutuk dua orang itu sekarang. Karena setelah ini, sumpah, setelah ini dia akan membalas dua orang itu, dia akan membuat mereka menyaksikan dia yang bercinta dengan Jaehyun seperti yang mereka lakukan kepadanya natal lalu.</p><p>Jaehyun tertawa saat melihat Doyoung yang menganggukkan kepala dengan tidak sabar. Mata kelincinya yang memandang Jaehyun penuh hasrat saat ini hanya membuat Jaehyun semakin berada di ujung kewarasannya. Dia ingin menghentikan seluruh basa-basi ini dan langsung memasuki bagian inti dari kegiatan mereka. Betapa tergoda dirinya untuk melakukan hal itu saat ini. Menelanjangi Doyoung dengan sempurna dan langsung memaksakan dirinya ke dalam pemuda yang lebih tua. Tapi Jaehyun tidak akan melakukan itu. Dia adalah lelaki dengan metode. Dia melakukan segala sesuatu dengan prosedur. Menjadi terburu-buru sangat bertentangan dengan prinsipnya. Dia akan memiliki Doyoung secara bertahap. Dengan urutan yang benar dan cara yang tepat.</p><p>Jaehyun kembali mengangkat badannya, menyejajarkan wajah dengan milik kekasihnya lalu mencium bibir itu penuh gairah. Sementara tangannya bergerak dengan cekatan membuka kancing dan ritsleting jeans Doyoung. Tanpa berhenti menyerang bibir Doyoung, dia menggerakkan jemari panjangnya menelusup ke balik jeans itu, melewati celana dalamnya dan menyentuh milik Doyoung.</p><p>Doyoung tersekesiap begitu merasakan kontak antar kulit di bawah sana. Tidak pernah betul-betul menyadari bahwa dia sudah keras sejak beberapa menit lalu hingga merasakan dirinya dibungkus oleh jemari panjang Jaehyun. Dan saat jemari itu meremasnya dengan kelembutan yang sangat janggal, Doyoung merasa pikirannya meninggalkan tubuhnya seutuhnya. Bagaimana bisa Jaehyun menyentuhnya seperti ini? Ini perpaduan gerakan yang sangat aneh. Sementara bibirnya tidak berhenti bergerilya di sekujur wajah Doyoung dengan brutal, tangannya bekerja dengan lembut mengurut kejantanan Doyoung di bawah sana, memberikan rangsangan dengan teratur.</p><p>“<em>Hyung, hyung, hyung</em>,” Jaehyun tidak berhenti memanggilnya di tiap sela ciuman yang dia berikan. “<em>Hyung</em>, aku sangat mencintaimu. Sampai mau gila rasanya.”</p><p>Kata-kata Jaehyun hanya dibalas Doyoung dengan menggeram ke dalam ciuman mereka. Tidak mampu membentuk satu kalimat yang tepat untuk diucapkan saat ini. Otaknya mengalami kemacetan total, terlalu padat dengan hasrat untuk segera menyelesaikan tuntutan organ di bawah sana.</p><p>Saat Jaehyun menjauhkan bibir mereka kemudian, begitu juga tangannya dari balik jeans Doyoung, itu rasanya sudah seperti bertahun-tahun kemudian. Segala sesuatu seperti tidak bisa berjalan lebih cepat lagi untuk mereka. Hormon keduanya sudah sejak lama berteriak-teriak ingin segera mengalami pembebasan. Jaehyun menatap Doyoung dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan oleh pemuda yang lain. Keteduhan yang selalu menghiasi netra Jaehyun tiap kali bertemu dengan objek cintanya—Doyoung—masih tidak mengkhianatinya.</p><p>Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda di sana. Ada sesuatu yang berkobar di balik keteduhan itu. Sementara Doyoung tahu bagaimana mata jaehyun tidak pernah gagal merefleksikan cintanya, kali ini untuk pertama kalinya dia menyaksikan nafsu yang meledak di sana. Rasa lapar dalam pandangannya. Hasrat yang membara di pupilnya. Itu adalah pandangan dari orang yang sudah menahan insting binatangnya selama berbulan-bulan. Doyoung tidak mengerti bagaimana Jaehyun bisa bertahan selama itu. Dan jangan tanya Jaehyun juga.</p><p>Jaehyun, tanpa mengalihkan matanya sedetikpun dari wajah Doyoung yang memerah, bergerak dengan perlahan meraih jeans Doyoung, menurunkannya dari pinggang kekasihnya sekaligus dengan celana dalamnya. Doyoung membiarkan Jaehyun bekerja dengan sisa kain terakhir yang melekat di tubuhnya dengan pasrah. Menatap setiap pergerakan lengan putih Jaehyun yang menuntun jeans dan celana dalamnya ke arah selatan tubuhnya.</p><p>Jaehyun menghela napas yang entah untuk alasan apa ditahannya selama beberapa detik dengan begitu keras. Mengevaluasi setiap inci kulit Doyoung dengan seksama. Lalu mengembalikan fokusnya untuk bertumbuk mata dengan kekasihnya itu. Dalam hening mereka hanya saling bertatap selama beberapa detik.</p><p>Jaehyun diam. Doyoung tidak bisa menemukan kemampuan untuk berbicara dalam dirinya saat berhadapan dengan tatapan intens Jaehyun. Karena cara Jaehyun menatapnya, ini jauh berbeda dari cara lelaki manapun pernah menyapukan pandangan ke tubuh Doyoung.</p><p>Tatapan Jaehyun membuat Doyoung merasa begitu telanjang—dia memang sudah bugil saat ini tapi seolah dia bisa menjadi lebih telanjang lagi. Seperti Jaehyun bukan hanya menanggalkan setiap benang yang melekat di tubuhnya, melainkan bersama seluruh jiwanya. Mengintip ke dalam bagian terintim dalam seluruh kesatuan sel bernama Kim Doyoung, ke dalam bagian yang belum pernah disentuh siapapun sebelumnya. Dan ini terasa terlalu gila.</p><p>Lalu Jaehyun segera mengikuti Doyoung dalam kondisi polosnya. Membebaskan diri dari satu-satunya penghalang kulitnya untuk kontak langsung dengan paha Doyoung. Melepaskan setiap benang dengan terburu-buru, menggeram kesal saat jeansnya tersangkut di ujung kaki dan menendangnya dengan tenaga berlebih. Semua dilakukan tanpa menghancurkan kontak mata dengan Doyoung. Menikmati perubahan ukuran bola mata Doyoung saat disuguhi pemandangan alat vitalnya.</p><p>Jaehyun tidak membuang waktu lagi. Dia ingin segera menyelesaikan ini. Dia ingin segera membebaskan seluruh fantasi liar dalam kepalanya. Dia ingin segera menjadikan Doyoung miliknya. Seutuhnya. Seluruh raga. Segenap jiwanya.</p><p>Karena itu Jaehyun segera menuntun tubuhnya ke atas Doyoung, menekan tubuh yang lain semakin jauh ke dalam matras. Lalu mengulangi ritual awalnya. Menyentuh setiap jengkal kulit kekasihnya. Membalutnya dengan sentuhan manis dan ciuman lembutnya. Berusaha menghapus seluruh jejak lelaki lain dari sana. Biarlah dengan perlakuan Jaehyun sekarang, kulit Doyoung kemudian mengalami amnesia permanen terhadap setiap jari yang sudah bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Biar Jaehyun menggantikan tahun-tahun dalam hidup Doyoung yang dulu absen dirinya. Biar Jaehyun menjadi satu-satunya cinta yang diingat oleh hati maupun tubuh Doyoung.</p><p>Lalu dia berhenti lagi. Sama seperti sebelumnya. Tepat di bawah pusar Doyoung. Dia mengangkat kepala untuk kembali bertemu mata dengan Doyoung. “Apa kau keberatan kalau aku melewatkan semua bagian klise ini dan langsung saja melakukannya?” tanyanya tanpa memindahkan fokus matanya sesenti pun dari obisidian Doyoung. “Karena aku tidak bisa menahan diri sedetik lagi saja.”</p><p>Doyoung menarik napas panjang lalu berusaha mendudukkan tubuhnya, membuat Jaehyun mau tak mau berpindah dari posisinya dan mengikuti gerakan Doyoung, menjauh dari kulitnya. Tapi pemuda yang lebih tua itu segera menarik wajah Jaehyun mendekat kepadanya. Lalu segera meraup bibir kekasihnya dengan rakus. Selama beberapa detik membiarkan diri mereka terbuai dalam ciuman itu sebelum Doyoung melepasnya. Sambil menatap mata Jaehyun yang hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari miliknya sendiri, Doyoung berbisik “Lakukan. Apapun yang ingin kau lakukan.” Berhenti sejenak dan menarik napas panjang lagi. “Berikan apapun yang bisa kau berikan. Kau tahu aku selalu menerima dengan baik.”</p><p>Lalu mereka kembali mempertemukan bibir. Kali ini Jaehyun yang menyongsong Doyoung. Menciumnya penuh gairah. Mendorong Doyoung untuk kembali berbaring, masih menekan bibirnya dengan milik yang lain. Karena dia, Jaehyun, memang akan memberikannya malam ini. Satu-satunya bagian dirinya yang belum diberikan kepada Doyoung.</p><p>Tanpa perlu berbasa-basi lebih jauh, Jaehyun melakukannya. Benar-benar melakukannya. Menggunakan jarinya untuk membuka jalan masuk Doyoung yang sudah terlalu lama tidak dijamah. Tidak berhenti meninggalkan jejak-jejak ciuman di sepanjang kulit Doyoung.</p><p>Saat Jaehyun akhirnya mengganti jari-jari yang menginvasi Doyoung di bawah sana dengan melesakkan dirinya ke dalam tubuh pemuda itu, mereka berdua sama-sama seperti sudah di ambang batas. Jaehyun dengan nafsu yang sudah memuncak di ubun-ubun dan Doyoung yang sudah terlalu banyak mengalami orgasme saat Jaehyun memberi stimulus tanpa henti di bagian selatan tubuhnya. Doyoung terhenyak dan membiarkan badannya tertekan lebih jauh ke dalam matras Jaehyun ketika kekasihnya itu mempersatukan tubuh mereka dengan cara paling intim dua anak manusia bisa bisa bersentuhan. Mengeluarkan jeritan tertahan saat Jaehyun terus mendorong sambil menggeram, memaksa masuk seutuhnya, memenuhi diri Doyoung.</p><p>Tangan Doyoung gemetar hebat saat merasakan Jaehyun yang menancap utuh di tubuhnya. Karena rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Ini bukan pertama kali bagi Doyoung, tapi nyatanya Jaehyun membuat ini terasa seperti pertama kali. Meruntuhkan kepercayaan diri Doyoung dengan pengalaman bercintanya selama bertahun-tahun. Jaehyun membuatnya ingin berteriak dan menangis seperti gadis perawan sekarang ini. Karena demi Tuhan, Doyoung tidak sekalipun merasakan sensasi seperti kulitnya dirobek dengan brutal di bawah sana dan rasanya seperti tubuhnya terbelah dua sekarang. Ini terlalu menyakitkan.</p><p>Karena itu tubuh Doyoung langsung melancarkan reaksi pertama yang sanggup diproses otaknya. Mendorong bahu Jaehyun dan berteriak “Ya Tuhan Jae. Hentikan. Keluarkan sekarang juga.” Air mata mengintip dari balik kelopaknya.</p><p>Tapi Jaehyun menangkap pergelangan tangan Doyoung dan menahannya di atas matras. Dan Doyoung kembali tidak berdaya di bawahnya. Rasa bersalah merayap di seluruh pembuluh nadi Jaehyun saat menyaksikan Doyoung yang menciut di bawah tubuhnya. Dengan tubuh dipenuhi peluh, air mata menggenang, dan menggigit bibirnya. Tidak perlu lagi menyebut ekspresi kesakitan yang menghiasi wajah kekasihnya dan napasnya yang tidak teratur.</p><p>Jaehyun merasa buruk. Hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukan oleh Jaehyun di dunia ini adalah membuat Doyoung memasang wajah itu karenanya. Entah untuk alasan apapun. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan kekasihnya itu. Kalau berhenti sekarang, bisa-bisa Jaehyun berubah sinting. Dia tidak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi. Dan dia bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana caranya mengontrol diri. Jadi Jaehyun tetap tidak berhenti.</p><p>“<em>Hyung, hyung</em>, tenanglah.” kata Jaehyun menenangkan Doyoung yang tidak berhenti bergetar di bawahnya. “<em>Hyung</em>, kumohon tenaglah. Rileks.”</p><p>Tapi Doyoung gagal memproses perintah Jaehyun dan sentuhan lembut yang menyapu rambutnya. Terlalu fokus dengan rasa sakit akibat pertemuan tubuh mereka. Hebat, sekarang Doyoung benar-benar merasa seperti anak perawan yang baru pertama melakukan ini.</p><p>“<em>It hurts</em>,” isak Doyoung lemah.</p><p>Tapi Jaehyun tidak bisa berhenti. Keterlaluan jika menyuruhnya berhenti sekarang. Kemudian dia melakukan satu-satunya hal yang terpikirkan olehnya untuk mengurangi kepanikan Doyoung. Mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Rasa bersalah kembali menguasai seluruh diri Jaehyun saat dirasanya bibir itu bergetar membalas kecupannya.</p><p>Jaehyun menggerakkan satu tangan meraih tangan Doyoung, menautkan jemari mereka dengan cara paling mesra dia bisa menyentuhnya. Tangan yang lain mengelus lembut surai Doyoung. Seterusnya dia memindahkan bibirnya ke dahi Doyoung, meninggalkan kecupan ringan di sana. Lalu ke matanya, mencium air mata yang masih bertahan di ujung kelopaknya. Dengan kelembutan yang sama, dia berbisik “<em>Hyung</em>, tenanglah. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu.”</p><p>Itu secara ajaib membuat Doyoung berhenti bergetar. Dia menatap Jaehyun takjub. Meski rasa sakit itu tidak menghilang begitu saja, setidaknya Doyoung bisa mengendalikan rasa paniknya. Ini bukan kali pertama dia melakukan kontak seperti ini dengan pria. Ini jauh dari pengalaman pertama baginya. Doyoung tahu pasti meski sakit sekarang, Jaehyun pasti akan segera menggantinya dengan ekstasi sentuhannya. Doyoung percaya Jaehyun mampu melakukan itu.</p><p>Jadi Doyoung, setelah menenangkan jantungnya yang bergerak brutal di bawah dadanya dan mengatur napasnya yang tersengal hebat, meraih ke balik punggung Jaehyun Meletakkan telapak tangan bersentuhan dengan punggung kekasihnya. Dia menatap ke dalam mata Jaehyun, masih dengan sisa ketakutan yang bertahan, berbisik seraya memasang senyum, “Baiklah.” Doyoung menarik napas panjang sebelum lanjut berbicara, “Baiklah. Aku percaya padamu. Dan kau sebaiknya tidak merusak kepercayaan itu. Karena kalau tidak, ini akan jadi pertama dan terak-”</p><p>Tapi Doyoung tidak berkesempatan menyelesaikan kalimat itu. Saat Jaehyun dengan cepat mendorong tubuhnya lebih jauh—seolah dia belum cukup dalam tadi—membuat Doyoung memekik tertahan. Gila. Jaehyun benar-benar gila. Dia langsung bergerak secara brutal bahkan sebelum Doyoung selesai berbicara. Berkali-kali mendorong dan menarik kembali kejantannya dari lubang Doyoung. Seperti binatang buas yang baru terlepas.</p><p>Meski berbeda dengan kenyataannya, tapi sumpah ini benar-benar terasa seperti pertama kali bagi Doyoung. Perasaan tubuhnya tercabik saat Jaehyun memasukinya, betapa sensitif seluruh kulitnya sekarang, betapa dia tidak bisa menahan satu pun erangan yang menumpuk di kerongkongannya. Doyoung mendapati dirinya lupa cara melafalkan kata selain “Jaehyun”. Seperti sebuah robot terprogram.</p><p>Dengan Jaehyun yang tidak berhenti menggerakkan pinggangnya di bawah sana, Doyoung merasa begitu penuh. Jaehyun membuatnya merasa penuh. Secara aneh ini terasa sangat sempurna. Seperti menemukan kepingan puzzle yang paling tepat untuk mengisi dirinya. Rasa sakit yang tadi menyerang sistem Doyoung perlahan menghilang, berganti ekstasi kenikmatan dari segala stimulus yang diterima tubuhnya. Ah, bisa saja menjadi candu barunya. Ancaman Doyoung yang tidak dibiarkan Jaehyun diselesaikannya tadi jelas saja sudah tidak berlaku. Doyoung langsung mencabut ancaman itu begitu gerakan Jaehyun bertemu dengan satu titik yang membuat Doyoung menggelinjang hebat. Tubuhnya serasa limbung seketika itu juga. Otaknya berkabut. Dan Doyoung seperti berada di puncak surga ke sembilan.</p><p>Saat akhirnya mencapai puncak hasrat yang memaksa menyeruak keluar, itu seperti sudah bertahun-tahun kemudian. Doyoung tidak bisa membaca dengan jelas angka yang ditunjukkan jam digital di atas nakas Jaehyun. Jujur dia pun tak cukup peduli. Karena dia masih merasa tidak berpijak di bumi. Jaehyun terengah-engah di atasnya, masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran setelah orgasme yang hebat. Doyoung tidak pernah tahu kalau seks bisa terasa seluar biasa ini. Meski pantatnya terasa akan hancur sewaktu-waktu, tapi nyatanya Doyoung menikmati setiap persekon yang dilewati dengan milik jaehyun menrobos keluar masuk. Ada rasa bangga membanjiri dadanya saat merasakan hangat cairan Jaehyun di sana.</p><p>Jaehyun menjatuhkan diri ke atas Doyoung beberapa saat kemudian. Membiarkan dada telanjangnya bertubrukan dengan Doyoung. Lalu menempelken kening dengan kening. Menatap Doyoung dengan pandangan yang selalu sama. Penuh cinta. Penuh kasih sayang. Mereka berdiam saling menatap untuk berapa detik yang terasa seperti selamanya, entah kenapa muncul ketegangan di sana. Seolah-olah Jaehyun akan mencium Doyoung untuk pertama kali. Kemudian Jaehyun membuka mulut, berbisik lembut di kulit Doyoung, “Terima kasih, <em>hyung</em>. Kau sangat luar biasa.”</p><p>Kata-kata Jaehyun dibalas Doyoung dengan terkikik malu dan mendorong Jaehyun dari tubuhnya. Jaehyun menurut saja dan membiarkan punggungnya bertemu dengan kasur. Doyoung kemudian membawa tubuhnya berbaing miring untuk menghadap Jaehyun, Jaehyun meniru gerakan Doyoung. Lalu Doyoung menjawab pelan, “Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih, bodoh. Ini seks paling hebat yang pernah kualami.”</p><p>Mereka berdua tertawa. Jaehyun menarik tubuh Doyoung mendekat kepadanya. Membungkus lelaki yang lebih kecil itu dalam dekapannya. Menghujani rambut dan seluruh wajah Doyoung dengan kecupan. Ini betul-betul luar biasa. Tidak satu pun hal lain bisa mengimbangi cara Jaehyun memperlakukan Doyoung. Dan Doyoung betul-betul dibuat lupa oleh Jaehyun bahwa sebelum bersama orang ini, sudah ada tangan lain yang pertama menjamah tubuh Doyoung. Jaehyun betul-betul membuat ini semua terasa seperti sesuatu yang sangat baru. Dan Doyoung bersumpah dia belum pernah sejatuh cinta ini sebelumnya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung dan Jaehyun mulai berkencan tanpa memberitahu Ten dan Johnny. Karena awalnya tidak satu pun dari mereka yang tahu bagaimana cara memberitahu kedua orang itu tentang hubungan baru mereka. Pada dasarnya tidak ada yang berubah. Mereka saling menelepon setiap hari, membuat rencana berdua, Doyoung terkadang menginap di tempat Jaehyun, Jaehyun selalu memberi perhatian berlebih kepada Doyoung. Sama seperti dulu. Yang berbeda hanyalah sekarang Doyoung mengucapkan kata cinta saat menelepon Jaehyun dan Ten tidak pernah mendengar itu, mereka kencan ke tempat pasangan kekasih yang belum mereka datangi dulu karena merasa canggung, acara menginap diwarnai dengan ciuman-ciuman dan desahan-desahan bergema di seluruh apartemen Jaehyun, dan Doyoung memberi perhatian sebanyak dia menerima dari Jaehyun. Tapi itu semua luput dari perhatian kedua temannya.</p><p>Entah mereka berdua bodoh atau sedikit buta, tidak satupun dari mereka sadar saat Jaehyun mencium pipi Doyoung cepat ketika mencuci piring berdua di dapur, tatapan malu-malu Doyoung setiap kali tangan mereka bersentuhan, atau tangan Jaehyun yang menyusup nakal ke balik kaos Doyoung saat mereka duduk berdua di sofa sementara menonton televisi. Mungkin karena Ten dan Johnny terlalu sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka sendiri. Semakin lama, Jaehyun dan Doyoung semakin menikmati aksi sembunyi-sembunyi mereka. Mencoba menerka seberapa lama dua sahabat mereka tidak sadar dengan perubahan itu.</p><p>Doyoung tidak berhenti terkikik dalam hati setiap kali Ten menceramahinya untuk mulai membalas perasaan Jaehyun. Seringkali Doyoung dengan memutar bola mata malas berkata, “Kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa, jadi diam saja.” Lalu mendapat ceramah lebih panjang dari Ten. Doyoung akan memberitahu Jaehyun setiap detail perkataan Ten kemudian dan mereka tertawa bersama.</p><p>Butuh satu bulan, dua minggu dan beberapa hari sampai akhirnya dua orang itu akhirnya mengetahui hubungan baru Doyoung dengan Jaehyun. Saat itu akhir pekan. Menurut agenda, seharusnya mereka menonton DVD horror baru di apartemen Jaehyun. Saat Ten dan Johnny memekik terkejut malam itu memergoki Jaehyun dan Doyoung di tengah aktivitas panas mereka di kamar Jaehyun, Doyoung sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah.</p><p>Sambil tersenyum puas Doyoung berkata kepada kedua temannya “Setidaknya aku dan jaehyun belum telanjang saat kalian masuk kamar, kalian harus tahu betapa traumanya aku melihat kalian berdua dulu. Mimpi buruk seumur hidup,” katanya.</p><p>Ten dan Johnny masih berusaha menyusun kalimat mereka, terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang di hadapan mereka sekarang. Ini betul-betul pemandangan baru.</p><p>Jaehyun berdiri di belakang Doyoung, menenggelamkan wajah di perpotongan leher kekasihnya, menciuminya dengan sangat mesra. Tangannya melingkar posesif di pinggang Doyoung. Lalu dia, sambil tersenyum lebar berkata, “Kami sudah mulai berkencan sejak bulan lalu, kalian saja yang tidak sadar.”</p><p>“Astaga, jadi bukan hanya bayanganku saat kau menciumnya di depan wastafel,” teriak Johnny menuduh. Wajahnya terlihat seperti merasa sangat terkhianati. Begitu juga Ten.</p><p>“Ini balasan setimpal untuk kalian,” ujar Doyoung seraya memeletkan lidah dan Jaehyun tertawa di belakangnya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Itu adalah hubungan yang sangat sempurna. Seperti sebuah mimpi indah. Hanya saja, Doyoung tidak pernah terbangun. Dan dia mencintai Jaehyun lebih dari dia pernah mencintai pria manapun di dunia ini.</p><p>Doyoung meninggalkan sangat banyak pakaian miliknya di lemari Jaehyun, tapi tetap lebih suka meminjam baju pemuda itu setiap kali. Sikat giginya terletak berhadapan dalam satu gelas di atas wastafel Jaehyun. Merek parfum favorit Doyoung dijejerkan dengan krim cukur Jaehyun.</p><p>Ten akan berkata, “Kubilang juga apa, kau sangat bahagia sekarang kan? Seandainya kau lebih cepat menerima cinta Jaehyun, mungkin sekarang kalian sudah menikah.”</p><p>Tapi Doyoung mengabaikan komentar itu.</p><p>Sebaliknya, di malam-malam tertentu Doyoung menjadi takut. Rasa paranoid menggerogotinya. Dan Jaehyun akan terbangun dari tidurnya karena Doyoung tidak berhenti gemetar.</p><p>“Ada apa?” Jaehyun berkata sambil menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Menciumi ujung kepala Doyoung lalu mengelus punggungnya penuh kasih.</p><p>Doyoung menangis dalam pelukannya. Meraung-raung sampai hatinya merasa damai kembali. Setelah berhasil meredam tangis, Doyoung berkata di sela-sela cegukannya “Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku.”</p><p>Jaehyun menghela napas lemah kemudian. Dengan sabar menenangkan Doyoung lalu berkata “Tidak akan. Kau tahu aku terlalu mencintaimu untuk melakukan itu. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan meninggalkanmu?”</p><p>Doyoung menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengangkat kepala untuk bertatap muka dengan kekasihnya “Aku hanya...” katanya, serba salah. Karena wajah Jaehyun terlihat sangat lelah dan itu membuat Doyoung merasa buruk. “Aku takut suatu saat nanti kau akan sadar kalau aku tidak sehebat yang kau pikirkan. Dan kau memutuskan untuk berhenti mencint...”</p><p>Tapi Jaehyun tidak membiarkan kalimat itu diselesaikan oleh Doyoung. Dia mencium bibir Doyoung dengan lembut. Keduanya menutup mata, menikmati pertemuan bibir mereka. Saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas, Jaehyun menatap Doyoung tepat di matanya. Itu adalah pertemuan mata termesra yang pernah dialami Doyoung dengan seseorang.</p><p>Jaehyun berkata “Aku mencintaimu. Sekarang, besok, selamanya. Bahkan jika dunia ini akan hancur saat aku mencintaimu, aku akan mengabaikan seluruh dunia dan tetap mencintaimu. Seluruh dirimu, aku cinta. Segala kelebihan dan segenap kekuranganmu, luka-lukamu, aku mencintainya. Bahkan masa lalumu, aku mencintainya. Karena itu jangan pernah berpikir, sekalipun jangan, bahwa aku akan berhenti. Karena itu akan membuatku gila.”</p><p>Lalu dia mencium Doyoung lagi, begitu lembut hingga Doyoung melupakan seluruh keresahannya, begitu mesra hingga Doyoung tidak pernah ingin melepasnya, begitu indah hingga Doyoung seperti melihat bintang.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung berumur dua puluh lima saat dia jatuh cinta dengan Jaehyun. Jaehyun adalah semilir angin yang menyentuh kulit Doyoung lembut, perlahan tapi pasti menjatuhkan hati Doyoung dengan semua kebaikannya. Keteduhan dalam matanya menghapus segenap insekuriti Doyoung. Dia menyimpan Doyoung aman dalam pelukannya. Mendamaikan hatinya, seperti stasiun radio lokal yang begitu familiar. Setiap kali jemarinya berjalan di sekujur tubuh Doyoung, rasanya seperti menghapus segala luka yang ditinggalkan pria lain. Dia sering kali membuat Doyoung lupa bahwa kulitnya adalah miliknya sendiri. Dan dia membuat segala sesuatu terasa seperti pertama kali untuk Doyoung. Dia selalu hangat, aromanya seperti kue coklat panas yang baru dipanggang. Cintanya adalah pohon sakura di musim semi. Menutupi sungai duka Doyoung dengan kelopaknya. Dan Doyoung tidak pernah merasa begitu bahagia seumur hidup.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can talk to me on <a href="https://twitter.com/dekadeki_">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>